Hellions : Aux portes de l'enfer
by Dazzled-C
Summary: La voiture avançait dans notre direction, lente, comme si son conducteur voulait nous laisser le temps de nous dire adieu avant de nous entraîner dans la souffrance et la mort.  Agrippée à lui, terrifiée, je déposais les armes. 'Je t'aime Edward. A jamais


**PROLOGUE – Fatboy Slim, **_**Right here, right now**_

Nos halètements perçaient le silence que la nuit avait emmené dans son sillage. Nos pas précipités martelaient le bitume encore et encore, inlassablement. Nos cœurs battaient à tout rompre, emplis de panique, de crainte.

_James sait tout, Bella. Vous devez vous tirer avant qu'il ne vous mette la main dessus_.

Les paroles d'Emmett résonnaient en moi, sinistres, terrorisantes. J'avais toujours su qu'il tiendrait ce rôle, un jour ; vous savez, le héros de l'histoire, celui qui fait que votre putain de vie est sauve parce qu'il a daigné vous prévenir du danger imminent. C'était Emmett tout craché.

Alors nous étions là, Edward et moi, à galoper comme des dératés sur cette surface rocailleuse qui semblait s'étendre à perte de vue, courant après notre vie. Bien sûr, il y avait bien quelques collines, ça et là, mais le relief était assez mince, à Rawlins.

_Idéal pour nous faire canarder, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Putain, ouais. C'était nous offrir sur un plateau d'argent._

Il était malheureusement trop tard pour faire marche arrière, trop tard pour faire comme si nous n'avions pas brisé chaque putain de règle que James avait édictée. Nous n'avions guère le choix que de nous enfuir pour tenter de rester en vie parce qu'il aurait tôt fait de nous coller une balle entre les deux yeux s'il nous avait retrouvés.

Mais vint le temps où mon souffle se fit plus rare, mes poumons bien trop asphyxiés par le tabac pour me permettre de fournir un effort supplémentaire.

« **Ed-Edward, stop**, haletai-je bruyamment, lâchant sa main. A moitié repliée sur moi-même, je respirais difficilement, mes bronches au bord du trépas.

- **Bella, je t'en prie, relève-toi**, me supplia-t-il, tirant sur mon bras. **On doit continuer**.

- **Je ... donne-moi une minute, d'accord ?** quémandai-je, relevant à peine la tête. **Juste le temps que je me calme**. »

A peine avais-je fini de prononcer ces mots qu'au loin, des phares s'allumèrent, nous inondant de leur lumière blanchâtre. Des cailloux tombèrent au fond de mon estomac, me donnant l'impression d'être des putains de blocs de ciment.

Il ne me fallut qu'une seule seconde pour comprendre que nous n'avions plus d'issues, plus personne pour nous sauver. Ça y est, ç'en était fini. Le King nous avait eu.

Tétanisée, je m'agrippai à la main d'Edward comme une damnée, murmurant à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il représentait à mes yeux avant notre fin. Il le fallait.

« **Tu es de loin la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie. C'est horriblement cliché, mais tellement vrai, bon dieu de merde**. »

La voiture avançait dans notre direction, lente, comme si son conducteur voulait nous laisser le temps de nous dire adieu avant de nous entraîner dans l'agonie et la souffrance. Parce que si c'était bien James qui était au volant, ce salopard en était foutrement capable.

« **Tu représentes bien plus que ma propre vie**, soufflai-je à nouveau, le cœur au bord des lèvres. **Je t'aime, Edward. Profondément et définitivement**.

- **Tu crois que c'est différent pour moi ?** demanda-t-il, tournant ma tête pour que j'affronte son regard. Il était si doux, si chaud. _Si amoureux_**. J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement**, dit-il, une intense douleur gravée sur ses traits honteusement parfaits. **J'aurais aimé te rencontrer avant que tu ne tombes dans toute cette merde. Avant James.** Il se pencha, soudant brutalement ses lèvres aux miennes. **Je t'aime**, chuchota-t-il contre ses dernières, presque inaudible. »

Le pick-up, je pouvais maintenant en attester, s'immobilisa à quelques mètres de là où nous nous trouvions. Le contact fut coupé, les phares éteints. Et enfin, la portière s'ouvrit.

_Je t'aime, Edward. A jamais_.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1 – N.E.R.D, <strong>_**Lapdance**_

C'est dans un hurlement de pneus que James passa la ligne d'arrivée, laissant une impressionnante trace de gomme sur le sol. La voiture s'arrêta une centaine de mètres plus loin, miroitante sous ce soleil de plomb. Fier comme un paon, il sortit de la voiture, tête haute, pectoraux en avant.

_Et n'oublie pas son putain de sourire victorieux._

Non, je ne risquais pas de le manquer. Il était énorme, barrant son visage que j'aurais pu trouver séduisant si je ne connaissais pas le personnage qu'il abritait. Ce mec était juste un putain de monstre, la mort et la corruption hantant chacun de ses pas damnés. Son joli minois, ses yeux clairs et son teint halé lui conféraient cet air décontracté, presque cool, qui faisait fondre nombre de demoiselles. Sauf celle qu'il convoitait réellement.

_A savoir toi. _

_Ouais, putain._

On raconte que chez certains hommes, le fait qu'une femme se refuse à eux attisait de manière phénoménale leur intérêt pour elle. Et James n'échappait pas à cette règle. Même après sept putains d'années passées dans son entourage, je n'avais toujours pas cédé à ses avances et ses réactions devenaient de plus en plus violentes avec le temps. Il avait aussi mis une sorte de véto sur ma petite personne sans doute pensait-il que si lui ne pouvait pas m'avoir, personne ne le pourrait.

_Foutue idée à la con._

Peu après mon arrivée en ville, il s'était mis à me tourner autour, occultant parfaitement le fait que j'étais la sœur d'Emmett. Mais ça n'était pas de la manière conventionnelle, vous savez. Il avait ce regard de prédateur qui avait repéré sa proie et s'apprêtait à la dévorer toute crue. A ses yeux, je n'étais qu'un corps de plus à baiser et aux miens, il était juste hors de question que ça se produise. J'avais toujours eu de ces intuitions qui vous disaient si les personnes que vous rencontriez étaient bonnes à fréquenter ou non, et lorsque James s'était présenté face à moi, je m'étais instantanément sentie en danger. Alors j'ai tout simplement choisi de me méfier de lui.

_A juste titre, putain. Tout ça était vraiment malsain._

Quittant les gradins sans un regard en arrière, je passais devant la régie avant de m'enfoncer dans la foule. La saison des courses serait officiellement ouverte ce soir et Rawlins grouillait déjà de monde. Personne ne manquait jamais ce genre d'événements parce que vous saviez que lorsque James, généralement surnommé le King, organisait des fêtes, non seulement ça virait à l'orgie mais c'était également annonciateur de grand spectacle.

Le King était le patron de ces lieux. Pas seulement de l'atelier où je bossais, mais de tout ce qui se trouvait ici, à Rawlins. L'ensemble de son business tournait autour des courses, autant de voitures que de motos d'ailleurs. Et bien sûr, ça n'était pas la seule chose dont il s'occupait.

_Ça aurait été trop beau. _

Il y avait des passes-passes en matière de drogue, de prostitution et peut-être même du blanchiment d'argent. Je n'étais pas au courant de toute la merde qu'il remuait et ça n'était pas plus mal, au fond. J'étais déjà certaine de savoir bien trop de choses pour mon propre bien alors il pouvait garder certaines de ses activités secrètes, que je n'en n'aurais rien à foutre.

James avait main basse sur tout, et en ce sens, tout le monde le craignait. Moi y compris. S'il m'était facile de repousser ses assauts auparavant, il était maintenant bien plus insistant, bien plus violent. Je pouvais toujours feindre l'indifférence la plus totale alors qu'il ne m'inspirait que dégoût et horreur, mais viendrait certainement le temps où il s'apercevrait de tout ça. Et bon dieu, ce jour-là, je ferais mieux de me tenir éloignée de lui.

Le King ne supportait ni l'échec, ni qu'on se refuse à lui. Je ne m'estimais pas être particulièrement une tête brûlée pour décliner avec plus ou moins de tact ses avances, mais j'avais assez de dignité et de fierté pour le faire. Les gars comme lui battaient à mort les pauvres filles qui ne se pliaient pas à sa volonté. Si elles étaient chanceuses, elles finissaient par crever sous les coups, autrement, James leur faisait faire le tapin transformant ainsi leurs pitoyables vies en un véritable enfer. Quant à moi, je ne voulais choisir aucune de ces deux issues alors il me fallait être extrêmement prudente là-dessus, le pire étant sans doute qu'Emmett ne viendrait même pas me sortir de cette merde. Parce que mon frère était l'associé de James au même titre que Laurent.

Je poussais les portes de l'atelier, en sueur. Rawlins atteignait des températures records ces derniers temps et ça n'était pas franchement bon pour le business. Les pneus prenaient de sacrés coups à chaque course et nombre de concurrents s'étaient déjà désistés parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas foutre leurs caisses en l'air. Ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible, bien sûr, mais James avait été furieux. Ce soir-là, si je n'avais pas réussi à m'enfuir, j'étais pratiquement certaine qu'il m'aurait violée de colère.

_Tu en trembles encore, Bella._

_Comment ne pas en trembler, bon dieu de merde ? Le viol n'est pas quelque chose que l'on prend à la légère. Comment peux-tu être aussi désinvolte ?_

_Ça n'a pas eu lieu, alors je relativise._

_Relativise de mon cul, ouais._

Mike siffla alors que je passais devant lui et souriante, je brandis mon plus beau majeur. Je l'entendis ricaner pendant que je me changeais pour mettre quelque chose de nettement plus confortable. La chaleur étouffante me tuait à petits feux et si je ne faisais rien pour arranger ça, je ne tarderais pas à tendre les bras à l'inconscience. Alors armée d'un court short en jean et d'un débardeur blanc, j'attachais mes cheveux en un chignon lâche et me mis au travail.

L'atelier était ma propriété, mon espace personnel. Je l'avais acheté après quelques années, avec l'aide d'Emmett mes minces revenus ne me permettaient pas d'investir alors mon frère m'avait avancé l'argent. Je le remboursais petit à petit, si mon salaire suivait.

_Mais aujourd'hui, c'est James qui possède l'atelier. Tu ne fais que le louer._

_La ferme, putain. Ne me rappelle pas que j'ai perdu la seule chose qui m'appartenait vraiment._

Mes revenus frisaient le zéro, au départ, et j'avais dû revendre l'atelier au King pour récupérer un peu d'argent. Mon frère s'était occupé de tout ça et m'avait filé un sacré coup de main pour lancer la boutique. Mais même si j'en étais la gérante à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, l'atelier restait en possession du King. Il était trop heureux de détenir quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur, alors vous imaginez bien qu'il était tout simplement hors de question que je le lui rachète.

_Putain de fumier._

Emmett n'était pas le frère exemplaire, mais il était là pour moi, à sa manière. Il me protégeait des larbins de James, m'évitait de trop tremper dans leurs trafics ou me donnait de l'argent quand je n'avais plus un rond pour vivre.

_Il t'entretient._

C'était absolument et définitivement ça. C'était Emmett qui m'avait fait entrer dans la danse, près de sept ans plus tôt. A l'époque, j'avais à peine dix-huit ans. Mon père venait de décéder et j'avais dû lâcher mes études pour pouvoir survivre. Charlie nous ayant laissé des milliers de dettes, j'avais refusé mon héritage et m'étais prise en charge comme une grande.

_Et j'avais eu le retour du bâton._

Jamais je n'aurais cru que la vie était si dure, surtout pour les jeunes filles seules. J'avais enchaîné petits boulots sur petits boulots et malgré ça, je n'en voyais toujours pas le bout. Je me rappelle ce studio miteux qui me servait de maison, ces alcooliques de voisins qui s'engueulaient à longueur de journée, ces bagarres qui éclataient en bas de l'immeuble parce que j'étais dans le quartier le plus mal famé de Seattle.

Mais même en étant dans la misère, je continuais à voir le monde du bon œil, à croire que je finirais par m'en sortir. Tout ça n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries. Je ne m'en suis jamais sortie. J'aurais pu continuer à me dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve et que des choses aussi malsaines n'arrivaient qu'aux autres et là encore, je me serais mentie à moi-même. La vérité était que je n'aurais pas pu m'en sortir sans aide et Emmett m'avait tendu la main à ce moment-là.

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour m'avoir entraînée ici parce que je serais probablement tombée bien plus bas s'il ne m'avait pas emmenée avec lui. Évidemment, si à l'époque j'avais su de quoi il en retournait vraiment, peut-être n'aurais-je pas accepté aussi vite, mais l'issue de toute cette affaire serait sans doute la même. Je me serais retrouvée là, coincée dans le rôle de la pouf du King sans pour autant l'être réellement.

_Quelle blague._

_Charlie s'en retournerait dans sa tombe s'il voyait à quel point je m'étais enfoncée dans la déchéance._

_Putain, ouais._

Je m'interdisais formellement de penser à Charlie et d'imaginer quelle serait sa réaction face à tout ça. Il serait certainement dépassé et profondément déçu, non seulement par Emmett, mais par moi aussi. Je me rappelle que lorsqu'il avait senti que mon frère s'éloignait progressivement du droit chemin, mon père avait placé tout ses espoirs en moi. Il m'avait solennellement demandé de faire de mon mieux et d'agir selon ma propre justice, parce qu'il avait foi en mon jugement. Et maintenant, qu'en était-il de tout ça, hein ? J'eus un sourire amer. C'était le passé. Mon passé.

Mike bricolait dans son coin lorsque je daignais sortir de ma nostalgie et de mes regrets. Faisant le vide dans mon esprit, je me focalisais entièrement sur cette selle que je devais terminer pour la semaine prochaine. Benjamin était un bon client et je donnais toujours le meilleur de moi-même dans mes créations pour qu'il revienne faire gonfler mon compte en banque, de temps à autre.

Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, Rawlins est un véritable paradis pour les amateurs de voitures ou de motos magasins spécialisés, stands, pistes, vous trouviez votre bonheur à chaque coin de rue. Quant à moi, mon art tourne autour de la confection des selles de motos. Ces petits bijoux ne sont pas simplement des engins de la mort ou un moyen de locomotion à deux roues. La moto, c'est une passion. Sentir le vent vous fouetter les côtes, vous pencher et parfois raser le sol lorsque vous amorcez un virage particulièrement serré, l'adrénaline qui se propage dans votre corps parce que le compteur monte encore et encore et que vous allez toujours plus vite. La moto, c'était ça et tellement plus encore. Ça se vivait.

Et en tant que passion, vous deviez la modéliser, la façonner jusqu'à ce qu'elle vous corresponde totalement. C'est pourquoi on a inventé le tuning, d'ailleurs. Benjamin, tout comme mes autres clients, mettait un point d'honneur à customiser sa selle, faire en sorte qu'après un seul coup d'œil, on sache à qui appartenait à la bécane. La plupart de ma clientèle était constituée par de petits caïds, tous sous le contrôle de James, évidemment.

_Ça aurait été moins drôle s'il n'avait pas pu te cerner là-dessus, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Ouais. Tellement moins drôle._

« **Bella**, ronronna-t-on dans mon dos et aussitôt, je me figeai. _Il_ était là. Le King était là, putain.

- **James**, ripostai-je sèchement avant de me retourner, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. **Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?**

- **Ma petite tigresse**, sourit-il, le regard lubrique. Il me détailla de haut en bas, insistant lourdement sur mon entrejambe et mes seins. Je serrai les poings d'être dévisagée comme si j'étais un putain de bout de viande.

- **La vue te plaît, j'espère ?** grinçai-je, lui adressant mon regard le plus réfrigérant. Il ricana avant de percuter durement son corps contre le mien, me faisant reculer. Il me colla brutalement à l'armoire, mon dos claquant contre mes outils. Je grimaçai.

- **Ne feins pas l'indifférence, Bella**, susurra-t-il à mon oreille, sa main droite balayant l'ensemble de mon corps. Elle glissa de ma nuque à mes seins qu'il palpa avec rudesse, avant de descendre plus bas, passant sur mon sexe avant d'enfin atterrir sur ma jambe. J'en frissonnais de dégoût mais James décida de l'interpréter autrement, y voyant là un signe d'excitation. **Regardes-toi**, rit-il, sa langue taquinant mes lèvres pincées. **Tu en es toute frémissante**.

- **Tu ne vois que ce que tu veux voir**, claquai-je d'une voix dure, poussant son torse de mes mains pour qu'il s'écarte. Sa poigne se fit alors de fer et son visage, de glace.

- **N'oublie pas à qui tu appartiens, sale traînée**, me gifla-t-il avant d'écarter mes jambes des siennes, brusque. »

Il se frotta contre moi, son érection glissant contre mon centre, espérant sans doute m'amener des palpitations. Et ce ne fut bien évidemment pas le cas. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ça n'avait strictement aucun effet sur moi, il m'attrapa fermement le visage et introduisit sa langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche, féroce, dominante.

_Il veut te soumettre._

_Bien sûr. James était James, après tout._

Je le laissais terminer son lustrage buccal, écœurée. Ma meilleure arme contre lui était l'indifférence la plus totale et je comptais bien en abuser. La soirée serait particulièrement difficile, je pouvais le sentir dans tous les pores de ma peau, alors autant abattre toutes mes cartes tant qu'il en était encore temps, n'est-ce pas ?

« **Tu finiras par me céder, Bella chérie**, murmura-t-il, pressant mon sein droit dans sa main. Ça n'était pas là un geste qu'on pourrait retrouver dans les préliminaires. Non, là, ce connard me compressait le sein à m'en faire gémir de douleur. **Et ce jour là, je te baiserais si fort que tu ne sauras plus marcher pendant des semaines**, poursuivit-il, accentuant sa prise au point que j'en tremblais. »

Je trouvais je ne sais où la force de hausser les sourcils, blasée par ses caprices. James n'était pas idiot il savait parfaitement que je n'avais aucune intention de coucher avec lui, mais c'était justement là que ça rendait la partie intéressante. Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour lui et j'étais extrêmement bien placée pour savoir que toute cette affaire le rendait dur comme un roc.

Dégageant prestement sa main de mon sein – et réprimant un soupir de soulagement par la même occasion – je lui indiquai la sortie d'un mouvement de la tête. Il ricana, de cette espèce de bourdonnement nasal qui m'insupportait tant, avant de faire glisser sa langue le long de mon cou dans un geste qu'il voulait sans doute langoureux. Ses dents raclèrent ma peau, y laissant une fine marque rouge. J'en avais la nausée. Et seulement après ce petit sursaut de virilité, il daigna s'écarter pour quitter l'atelier. Je soupirai.

La terrible appréhension qui m'avait saisi quelques minutes plus tôt, revint, bien plus pesante, plus effrayante. L'ouverture de la saison des courses allait être un véritable enfer, et pourtant, j'allais devoir exceller dans mon rôle de pouf du King, ce soir. Comme chaque année, James transformera sa villa en discothèque géante, invitera chaque damnée personne qui foulait ou avait foulé le sol de Rawlins et se défoncera jusqu'à la moelle.

C'était sans conteste dans ces moments-là qu'il était le plus dangereux.

_Oh oui. Souviens-toi de Miles_.

Tous les ans, les meilleurs coureurs de la région étaient conviés à participer à l'ouverture de la saison. James avait pour coutume d'organiser une grande course, ce soir-là, et prenait le vainqueur sous son aile, lui promettant monts et merveilles, gloire, fortune et bien sûr, une libido sans aucun point mort. Parce que des bombes pulpeuses prêtes à écarter les cuisses au moindre mot, il y en avait des tonnes, à Rawlins. Un claquement de doigts de James et elles s'empalaient sur le membre fièrement dressé du vainqueur, gémissantes.

_Putain, c'est juste pathétique. _

_A qui le dis-tu_.

Cette histoire remontait à trois ans, maintenant. Miles était le nouveau poulain de James après avoir remporté cette fameuse course. Il m'avait confié vivre un véritable rêve, les premiers temps. Comment un homme sain d'esprit aurait pu refuser pareille proposition, vous me direz et je vous accorderais volontiers ce point. Il était évident que tous se disaient que c'était génial de se trouver dans les bonnes grâces du King, mais ils déchantaient rapidement, une fois dans les coulisses. Parce que bosser pour James n'était pas une partie de rigolade.

_Loin de là_.

En dehors des courses, l'heureux gagnant se tapait le sale boulot au même titre que les autres sous-fifres et par conséquent, il se retrouvait vite mêlé aux petites affaires du King. Après ça, plus moyen de quitter toute cette merde sans y laisser sa peau.

_Parole de Swan._

Miles était vraiment un bon gars et ça me serre encore le cœur de savoir qu'un innocent avait été tué parce qu'il n'était pas correctement endoctriné. James m'était tombé dessus après son assassinat, m'enguirlandant et prétextant que c'était mon boulot que de faire en sorte qu'il trempe clairement dans la même merde que lui, mais je n'avais pas pu m'y résoudre. Miles était juste un fada de voitures et de courses. Il voulait simplement courir encore et encore, améliorer le maniement de sa caisse, être reconnu comme un putain de dieu du volant. Il n'avait pas su voir que le contrat implicite entre le King et lui était bancal.

_Et maintenant, il n'est plus là._

_Chienne de vie_.

Après quelques mois sous les ordres de James, il avait tenté de s'en sortir. En vain. Sa fuite bien trop voyante s'était soldée par le fait que son corps reposait maintenant au fin fond du désert, une balle dans la poitrine. J'avais presque supplié Emmett de l'épargner mais les ordres étaient les ordres, et mon frère ne les discutait jamais. Ainsi, Miles avait été tué.

Je l'avais assez mal vécu parce que ce brave gars était quelqu'un à qui on s'attachait facilement et je n'avais pas fait exception à la règle. Emmett avait été là pour recoller les morceaux, dissimulant habilement au King que Miles était devenu un ami.

_Mon putain d'ami_.

Je pouvais compter sur Emmett, quelque soit la situation dans laquelle j'étais et bordel, ça me faisait un bien fou. Dans des moments comme ceux-là, je m'apercevais que je n'étais pas seule dans ce merdier et j'y trouvais une sorte de réconfort. Maigre, c'est vrai, mais c'était tout de même là.

Bien sûr, il m'arrivait parfois de ne plus savoir sur quel pied danser avec lui parce que tout dans son comportement me criait qu'il se préoccupait autant de mon sort que de sa dernière conquête. Mais j'avais appris à lire entre les lignes, avec le temps. Putain, tout ça n'était qu'un ramassis d'apparences et Emmett serait toujours là pour me sortir d'un mauvais pas. La réciproque était autant vraie, même si je ne voyais pas vraiment comment moi, je pourrais l'aider.

Hormis mon frère, je n'avais plus personne. Charlie était mort, Renée, notre mère, gambadait dans la nature sans se soucier le moins du monde de sa progéniture et mon seul ami s'était fait descendre. Mon dernier espoir résidait maintenant en Rosalie, une barmaid avec qui il m'arrivait de discuter de temps à autre. Elle bossait dans un pub miteux, à la sortie de Rawlins.

_Là où peu de larbins du King, vont_.

C'était sans conteste la seule et unique raison pour laquelle j'adulais littéralement ce bar. Là-bas, je n'avais pas à feindre d'être la pouf de James, ni à modérer mes propos parce qu'ils auraient pu tomber aux oreilles des mauvaises personnes. Je pouvais être moi-même, enfin, ce qu'il restait de ma personnalité bouffée par l'environnement dans lequel j'évoluais.

« **J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui**, m'annonça Mike alors que je travaillais à peine, définitivement la tête ailleurs. **C'est ok pour toi, Bella ?**

- **Ouais**, répondis-je telle une automate. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que l'après-midi était déjà passé. J'avais tant cogité à propos de la fête de ce soir que je m'étais comme déconnectée du reste du monde. _Flippant_.

- **Tu seras là pour la course ?** s'enquit-il, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Il était de notoriété publique que la pouf du King ne manquait jamais aucun événement de ce genre.

- **Evidemment**, soupirai-je, ironique. **De toute manière, je pense que James sera passablement agacé si je ne me pointe pas**, continuai-je, pensant une brève seconde à la réaction explosive que le King aurait si je ne venais effectivement pas. Il m'égorgerait sur place, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

- **Je suis déjà dur à l'idée de te voir dans une des mini-jupes que tu portes habituellement**, fit-il, me lançant un clin d'œil suggestif.

- **Allez, tire-toi Mike, avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que **_**tu**_** regretteras !** ris-je, lui tournant le dos. »

J'entendis la porte de l'atelier se fermer, signifiant qu'il était parti. Soupirant pour la énième fois de la journée, je contournai le comptoir et allai fermer la boutique pour aujourd'hui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Mike était un gars simple et je l'appréciais pour ça. Ça faisait un moment maintenant que l'on bossait ensemble et je savais parfaitement que ses avances n'étaient que du vent. Il avait une vague idée de ce que je vivais avec James et ses plaisanteries n'étaient là que pour m'extirper un rire de temps en temps. Il aurait pu devenir un véritable ami, mais je n'arrivais pas à aller outre cette réserve qui me soufflait que ça ne serait définitivement pas bon pour moi de copiner avec lui.

_Et ton instinct a très souvent raison, pas vrai ?_

_Ne fanfaronne pas, tu veux ! _

_Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher._

Et pourtant, ma conscience avait entièrement raison. Mieux valait être trop prudente que pas assez. C'était aussi pour cette même raison que je ne m'étais pas encore dévoilée à lui, gardant mes plus sombres révélations pour moi.

Secouant la tête tout en me fustigeant d'être aussi distraite, je gagnais l'arrière boutique qui débouchait elle-même sur mon petit appartement. Lorsque j'avais acheté l'atelier, toutes mes économies y étaient passées et même davantage. Impossible pour moi de trouver un logement en plus, alors Emmett m'avait tout simplement aidé – encore une fois – à aménager tout ça pour que je puisse avoir une sorte de chez moi. Je ne lui serais jamais assez reconnaissante, d'ailleurs. Malgré tous ses défauts et il y en a un sacré paquet, il prenait soin de moi. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça, avant. Peut-être était-ce la culpabilité qui lui dictait sa conduite ? Je devais discuter de ça avec lui, un jour.

Jetant mes clefs sur le comptoir de la cuisine, j'enlevai mes vêtements tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Après la chaleur écrasante d'aujourd'hui, une bonne douche froide me ferait le plus grand bien.

Me savonnant lentement, je réfléchissais à la manière dont je m'habillerais ce soir. Ça n'aurait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais mis un pantalon et un haut qui montrait moins mes seins, mais James n'avait pas vraiment le même sens de l'esthétique que moi. Et bien évidemment, c'était lui qui commandait ce soir. Il me faudrait donc porter une de ces tenues qui me donnait l'impression que ma poitrine allait sortir à tout moment du haut parce qu'il était outrageusement petit et qu'il m'était impossible de me baisser sans que l'on voit mes fesses à peine couvertes. Je pestai en silence contre cet enfoiré. Je n'étais même plus libre d'enfiler un bon vieux jean et un t-shirt de ce qu'il y a de plus simple, c'était pour dire.

_Tu es juste pathétique, Bella._

_Oh la ferme, toi !_

Une fois sortie de la douche, je nouai une serviette autour de moi et me dirigeai vers le dressing. J'avais entassé tant de fringues là-dedans que j'avais sérieusement l'embarras du choix. Je finis par en sortir une robe dorée, largement échancrée au niveau de la poitrine. Moulante et froncée au niveau de la taille, elle était dans le top trois des tenues dont le King raffolait.

_Parce que tu tiens plus de la traînée que de la fille bonne sur tous les plans ?_

_Exactement._

Deux jeux de lacets pendaient de chaque côté, donnant un aspect encore plus sexy à cette tenue parfaitement indécente. Je grimaçai quant à la longueur définitivement inexistante de la robe, mais en tant que pouf du roi, je devais juste exceller dans ce rôle.

C'était, en outre, le genre de vêtement que l'on attendait que je porte. Du moins, ce que James attendait que je porte et je ne voulais certainement pas mettre en colère le King. Il était bien trop dangereux pour que je n'ose le provoquer aussi ouvertement.

_Parce qu'entacher son égo te coûterait certainement la vie_.

_Surtout ce soir_.

Il faisait toujours les ouvertures de saison en grande pompe et s'il y avait bien un moment où je devais presque courber l'échine devant lui, c'était bien ce soir-là. Au moindre écart de ma part, il n'hésiterait pas à me tomber dessus et qui sait ce dont il serait capable. J'étais particulièrement bien placée pour savoir que ce connard savait se montrer très inventif quand il s'agissait de torturer les gens.

_Surtout quand son organisme est complètement saturé par la drogue et l'alcool._

Une fois habillée, je séchai mes cheveux et les frisai, prenant garde à ne pas me brûler. Les attachant sur le côté gauche, je laissais apparaître ce putain de symbole, montrant mon appartenance aux Hellions un superbe H, calligraphié. Généralement, James avait des goûts douteux, mais en ce qui concernait le symbole représentatif de son organisation – parce qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre mot pour décrire ce qu'il avait créé – il s'en était dignement sorti.

Les Hellions, comme il se plaisait à les appeler, représentaient tout ce qui faisait partie de la maison, de près ou de loin. Ce tatouage était une sorte d'obligation si l'on voulait bosser pour James et je n'avais pas fait exception à cette foutue règle. Emmett, lui, avait le sien juste derrière son oreille gauche. James se l'était fait tatoué sur la ceinture abdominale et Laurent …

_En fait, tu n'en sais foutrement rien en ce qui le concerne_.

C'était l'absolue vérité. Tout ce qui se rapportait à cet homme semblait être teinté de mystère, comme s'il déposait volontairement un voile opaque sur tout ce qui le touchait. J'étais certaine d'en savoir bien plus sur mes voisins que sur lui, malgré le fait que je le voie tous les jours. Je m'étais déjà questionnée à propos de tout ça, mais j'avais fini par baisser les bras, craignant de découvrir des choses compromettant gravement ma sécurité.

Une fois que le tatouage avait été fait, je m'étais sentie comme marquée à James. A l'époque, je n'avais pas ressenti cet écœurement qui me nouait la gorge, aujourd'hui. Je ne connaissais pas encore le vrai visage du King et je m'étais bêtement laissée faire lorsqu'Emmett était venu me chercher. Et oui, à ce moment-là, j'étais dans la phase du déni total où je croyais sincèrement que mon frère n'avait pas pu tomber aussi bas. Que ce qui se racontait dans la rue à propos de la tête dirigeante des Hellions n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries.

_J'aurais donné tout ce que j'avais pour qu'on me le dise, putain_.

J'appliquai un peu de blush sur mes pommettes, subitement amère. Maintenant, à vingt-quatre ans passés, presque vingt-cinq, j'étais désillusionnée. Je savais où je mettais les pieds et dans quelle merde je m'enfonçais un peu plus, jour après jour. Je savais aussi que j'étais pieds et points liés, incapable de me défaire de l'emprise que le King avait sur ma petite personne. Pas parce que j'avais une once de sentiment pour lui, mais parce qu'il me tuerait si je tentais de me dérober à son contrôle. Et il s'en prendrait certainement à Emmett, par la suite.

_Je ne peux juste pas laisser ça arriver._

Déposant une seule et unique goutte de mon parfum dans le creux de ma gorge, je déclarai que j'étais officiellement prête. Armée de mes escarpins et de mon ridicule sac à main, je quittai l'appartement. Emmett était déjà là, clope au bec, appuyé contre le mur de l'atelier. Il ne m'avait pas encore vu, les yeux levés en l'air, comme à la recherche de constellations et ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de mes talons qu'il tourna la tête. Un seul coup d'œil à ma tenue et ses yeux changeaient de couleur. Je savais parfaitement ce que ça signifiait.

_La honte. _

Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Quel frère digne de ce nom aimerait voir sa sœur aussi mal fagotée ? Même s'il ne disait jamais rien sur mes choix vestimentaires, son visage fermé me hurlait au visage '_Mais putain, tu pourrais pas te couvrir un peu _?_!_'. Charlie avait la même expression lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à nous enguirlander mais qu'il prenait le temps pour choisir ses mots. Il ne voulait pas nous blesser sous le coup de la colère, mais une fois qu'il explosait, vous étiez foutus.

Mon père n'était pas de ces hommes affectueux ou expansifs. Non. Il était de ceux qui bafouillaient quand on parlait sentiments et préféraient se cacher derrière leurs bières lorsqu'il fallait évoquer le sexe pour la première fois avec leur fille.

_Charlie était en or. _

Jamais je n'aurais voulu d'un père différent parce que même s'il ne nous montrait pas son amour, on pouvait le sentir. Et j'aimais ça. Ma mère nous ayant abandonné peu après ma naissance, j'avais grandi et évolué, entourée de deux hommes. Autant dire que tout ne s'était pas toujours bien passé, mais ça restait de bons souvenirs. Aujourd'hui, quand la nostalgie et les regrets se faisaient trop pesants, je me remémorais tout ça et versais quelques larmes, maigre hommage à cette vie envolée à jamais.

Emmett ressemblait pas mal à notre père et ça me réjouissait. Il avait ses cheveux de jais, les fossettes de Charlie lorsqu'il riait, ce menton volontaire hérité des Swan. Ses yeux, en revanche, il devait probablement les tenir de Renée, mais je ne pouvais pas en attester. Après tout, je n'ai jamais vu ma mère mais les rares photos que j'avais pu dénicher me laissaient penser que ses prunelles gris clair ne pouvaient qu'être les siennes. Quant à sa dégaine, en vérité, je ne savais pas d'où elle venait.

Ce soir, il arborait son éternel marcel blanc, montrant à qui voulait le voir ses biceps et triceps surdéveloppés, accompagné d'un jean déchiré avec style. Ses Timberland noires définitivement usées complétaient superbement sa tenue, lui conférant cet air de bad boy foutrement viril. C'était juste Emmett tout craché.

« **Prête ?** demanda-t-il, nonchalant. Il balança son mégot au loin, préférant suivre sa cigarette du regard que de me jauger. _Ça ne pouvait être que de la honte_.

- **Ouais, je le suis**. »

Je grimpai maladroitement dans son Hummer, la robe remontée pratiquement au niveau de ma taille. Je l'entendis jurer alors que je m'installais rapidement, m'attachant en un mouvement. Mon frère avait une conduite sportive et je ne tenais pas particulièrement à l'agacer davantage. Il me semblait déjà l'être assez.

« **Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette robe ? **grogna-t-il, enclenchant bruyamment la première. Sa boîte de vitesse craqua sous ses mouvements brusques, mais il ne sourcilla même pas. _Ça ne lui ressemblait pas_. Sa voiture était sa seconde passion après les femmes. Putain, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre qui se tramait.

- **Habituellement, tu te contentes de me jeter un regard de travers et faire comme si je n'existais pas**, fis-je remarquer, subitement tendue. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout. **Quel est le problème, ce soir ? Ton taux de testostérone n'a pas assez descendu, ces derniers temps ?** grinçai-je, sarcastique. Ses jointures blanchirent. Jésus, il tenait le volant comme un damné !

- **Ferme-là, tu veux ?** s'énerva-t-il, accélérant encore. **Ça n'a rien avoir avec ça.**

- **Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demandai-je, l'étudiant attentivement. Toute sa posture criait sa putain de tension. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bazar ?_ Emmett était le genre de gars qui ne s'inquiétait jamais et trouvait certainement que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille. Rien qui n'ait un quelconque rapport avec son état d'énervement actuel.

- **Un problème avec ces enculés de Denali**, gronda-t-il, furieux. **Ils ne jouent pas cartes sur table et ça pourrait être très mauvais pour nous**.

- **Quel genre de problème ? **répétai-je, insistante. Je voulais savoir ce qui le rendait dingue à ce point. Emmett était littéralement un autre homme. Je ne le reconnaissais plus.

- **Des rumeurs courent à leur sujet**, expliqua-t-il, tournant brusquement à gauche. Je manquais de me cogner contre la vitre et lui jetai un regard en biais, agacée.** Il semblerait que ces foutus connards soient de mèche avec la brigade des stups ou une autre merde du genre. James veut qu'on règle le problème.**

- **Ce soir ? **devinai-je facilement. C'était tout à fait le genre du King.

- **Ouais**, marmonna-t-il, mécontent.

- **Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te perturbe autant**, sourcillai-je, étonnée. **C'est pas la première fois que quelque chose du genre se produit, Emmett. Laurent et toi allez vous occuper de ça et demain, on en parlera plus. Fin de l'histoire**. J'haussai une épaule, presque désinvolte. Pourquoi était-il aussi stressé pour ça ? Evidemment, c'était un problème mais ils étaient tout à fait capables d'enrayer toute cette merde. Demain, tout ça ne sera plus qu'un vague souvenir.

- **Non, pas fin de l'histoire, Bella**, objecta-t-il, s'arrêtant devant la villa du King dans un crissement de pneus. **Parce qu'un des putains de coureurs de ce soir est sous leur contrôle.** Abasourdie, je le fixai sans réellement comprendre. **On ne sait toujours pas qui est ce foutu mec, bordel de merde ! **

- **Ce qui veut dire que si vous n'avez toujours pas découvert qui est ce gars à l'issue de la course**, commençai-je avant qu'Emmett ne m'interrompe dans un claquement de dents.

- **Ce putain d'enfoiré – si les Denali collaborent bien avec les stups – pourrait tous nous faire tomber.** Il jura dans sa barbe, donnant un coup sur son volant. **Sois attentive au moment où tu donneras le départ, ok ? Evidemment, une fois le vainqueur déclaré, on l'aura à l'œil et ce, pour un bon moment, mais si jamais tu sens quelque chose, rien qu'une putain d'intuition, fais-nous en part**.

- **C'est bon, Emmett, je le ferais même si je ne pense pas être capable de déceler quoi que ce soit**, haussai-je une épaule, fouillant dans mon ridicule sac à la recherche de mon paquet de clopes. Ma main était déjà sur la poignée lorsqu'il me retint, ferme. _Doux Jésus, cette histoire le travaillait vraiment pour qu'il soit aussi tendu !_

- **Bella, je …** Il hésitait, je pouvais le lire sur son visage. Je lui fis signe de continuer, perplexe. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ? Cette attitude était nouvelle pour moi. Il avait dû sniffer de la coke un peu trop dure pour son organisme. Je ne m'expliquais pas son comportement autrement. **C'est pas la première fois qu'une merde de ce genre nous arrive, c'est vrai, mais personne n'avait osé s'attaquer à James lors de l'ouverture de la saison**, me prévint-il et je vis presque instantanément où il voulait en venir. J'étais certaine d'être livide. **Le King va être**

- **C'est bon, j'ai compris**, le coupai-je d'une voix morne avant de me défaire de son étreinte. »

Je descendis de la voiture, les mâchoires serrées. Une fois de plus, mon intuition avait été la bonne cette soirée allait être un massacre. Comme si les choses n'étaient pas assez délicates pour moi, cette histoire avec les Denali compromettait sérieusement les choses. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça, bon dieu de merde !

_Tu auras beau l'insulter, il ne te sortira pas de là._

Oh non, ça je le savais bien.

J'étais vraiment étonnée que les Denali aient changé de camp parce que sérieusement, ils trempaient davantage dans les trafics que les Hellions, mais peu importe. Le fait est qu'ils nous menaçaient, implicitement. James ne laissera personne s'attaquer à ce qu'il avait construit, années après années..

_Jamais. _

Lorsque j'étais arrivée à Rawlins, bien sûr, il trempait déjà dans toutes sortes de choses, mais ça n'avait pas les mêmes proportions qu'aujourd'hui. A l'époque, il n'y avait pas cette sorte de hiérarchie le plaçant, lui et ses associés, au sommet. Il n'y avait pas non plus ces tonnes d'hommes de main dont il semblait disposer à foison, prêts à agir au moindre claquement de doigts de sa part. A croire qu'il posait une brique, jour après jour, pour se construire un putain d'empire.

_Les Denali vont tous crever si ces rumeurs s'avèrent être vraies._

Oh ça, ça ne faisait aucun doute. J'étais même certaine que cette ordure se révélera être extrêmement inventif et les torturera de la pire des manières s'ils étaient bien des saletés d'indics. On ne s'attaquait pas aux Hellions sans être prêts à recevoir les coups au centuple. C'était juste comme ça avec le King. _Aucune pitié. Zéro compassion_.

Me grillant une clope, adossée contre le Hummer de mon frère, j'envisageais déjà les pires options pour ce soir. Je n'allais pas seulement devoir courber l'échine devant James, putain. J'allais devoir m'agenouiller devant lui et simplement prier pour qu'il ne tente rien de vraiment trop sérieux. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il devait être dans un état d'énervement bien plus aigu que celui d'Emmett, et ça allait barder pour moi si je ne me pliais pas à ses quatre volontés.

_Doux Jésus, protégez-moi de ce fumier_.

Emmett descendit de la voiture et claqua la porte avec force avant de s'éloigner, ne se préoccupant déjà plus de moi. Ses yeux étaient déjà bien trop occupés à déshabiller l'amas de donzelles qui se pressaient pour rentrer dans la villa, alors je savais qu'il ne viendrait plus me voir de la soirée. Tirant une longue taffe, je recrachais ensuite la fumée en direction du ciel, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Personne n'avait besoin de moi pour l'instant, et James devait discuter des Denali avec Laurent et mon frère. Pas de quoi m'alarmer momentanément.

Alors je restais là, à fumer et à contempler la nuit, l'estomac noué. C'était une nuit idéale pour la course pas de nuages à l'horizon, pas de pluie et encore moins cette chaleur étouffante qui nous avait collé à la peau toute la journée. Les paris iraient bon train ce soir et je savais déjà qu'un sacré paquet de pognon rentrerait dans les caisses du King.

James prenait toujours une énorme commission qu'il partageait avec ses associés de l'ordre de 50% - 20% - 20%, le reste allant aux larbins qu'il employait. Mon frère m'en donnait une petite part, ce qui me permettait de survivre quand nos faisions de mauvaises ventes, certains mois.

_Tu te rends compte à quel point Emmett te finance, j'espère ?_

_Putain, oui. C'est une véritable horreur_.

Je savais qu'Emmett était riche parce qu'il faisait un boulot impeccable et que James était content de lui. Et quand le King était satisfait, il se montrait étonnamment généreux.

_Sans doute pour fidéliser ses sous-fifres._

Je pensais sérieusement qu'il y avait aussi de ça. L'argent était le moteur de tellement de choses, maintenant, que ç'en était véritablement navrant. D'un autre côté, je devais aussi avouer que sans un rond, vous ne pouviez survivre. Cruel dilemme, ou paradoxe, appelez ça comme vous le voulez. Le fait est que ce putain d'argent me pourrissait la vie. Et ce soir, une autre personne tomberait sous son joug.

Pensive, je me demandais bien à quoi ressemblerait la nouvelle recrue de cette saison. Sûrement un de ces gamins stupides qui croyait qu'il allait pouvoir se remplir les poches en faisant de simples courses.

_Pitoyable_.

J'eus un sourire désabusé. Indubitablement, ça me ramenait à Miles et à son corps perdu au fin fond du désert, mort.

_Mon ancien ami._

Ce pauvre gars ne savait foutrement pas où il mettait les pieds, nom de dieu. Et bien sûr, si ce nouveau poulain se retrouvait être un mec de la brigade des stups, les choses seront encore plus délicates. Pour sûr, les premiers temps seront tranquilles parce que James et les autres seront précautionneux avec lui, s'assurant qu'il soit un parfait agneau, naïf et endoctrinable avant de lui coller des meurtres sur les bras. Ça fonctionnait toujours comme ça, alors il n'y avait pas de raison que ça change.

Jetant mon mégot au sol et après un intense soupir, je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi d'entrer dans la danse. Malgré le fait que ça ne soit que le début de soirée, il y avait déjà énormément de monde. La musique était assourdissante, les cris qui emplissaient la villa me cassaient déjà les oreilles et bon sang, il faisait de plus en plus chaud à mesure que j'approchais de l'entrée.

Poussant sans ménagement ceux qui me bloquaient le passage, je me frayais un chemin à travers la foule échauffée à coups de coude et de bousculades. Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, la villa avait été transformée en une sorte de discothèque géante, tapant dans l'extravagance et l'exhibition des richesses de James. C'était sans conteste pour faire saliver la populace.

_Encore une des lubies du King_.

Me dirigeant directement vers le bar, je n'eus pas besoin de faire signe à Démétri, le barmaid, avant qu'il ne vienne. Il connaissait mes habitudes et m'amena un scotch sans plus tarder. C'était peut-être un des rares avantages à être la pouf du King on vous servait sur un plateau d'argent, sans jamais vous dire quoi que ce soit. Et puis, ça faisait quelques années que Démétri était au service de James. Il lui arrivait parfois de tenir le bar dans des soirées comme celles-là alors nous étions souvent amenés à nous voir.

_James voulait que tout soit parfait_.

Attrapant mon verre, je levai les bras et continuai mon chemin. Quelques bousculades plus tard et mon scotch toujours intact, je gagnai le carré qui nous était réservé, à nous, la soi-disant élite de ces lieux. Emmett était là, sa langue jouant avec celle d'une des bimbos qui étaient toujours là dans ce genre de fête. Levant les yeux au ciel, je pris place dans un des fauteuils les plus éloignés d'eux et avalai une longue rasade du liquide ambré, essayant désespérément d'oublier que mon frère était pratiquement en train de baiser cette fille à côté de moi.

_Ses soucis semblent s'être envolés._

_Ouais, c'est toujours comme ça avec lui. Soucieux l'espace d'une seconde, focalisé sur le sexe la suivante._

J'étais dans cet état d'esprit lorsque le second associé de James me rejoignit, bouteille de vin à la main.

« **Tu es superbe, ce soir**, sourit Laurent avec légèreté. **Le doré est décidément ta couleur**, reprit-il, jouant avec une de mes mèches de cheveux. Je ne pris même pas la peine de le remercier pour le compliment, parce que je savais que ça n'était que du vent. Laurent se fichait de moi comme d'une guigne alors sans doute voulait-il quelque chose de bien précis et qui me concernait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. La flatterie, ça n'état définitivement pas son truc, alors c'était juste bizarre. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, ce soir ?_

- **Dommage que Victoria ne soit pas là, ce soir**, rétorquai-je, acide. **Elle se serait occupée de toi**.

- **J'ai toujours été très sensible à ton amabilité**, rit-il, me relâchant brusquement. **Tu es si guindée, Bella. Tu devrais te relâcher de temps en temps et sourire un peu. Tu n'en seras que plus sexy.**

- **Les compliments ne marchent simplement pas avec moi**, insinuai-je, tournant la tête dans sa direction. L'air rieur qu'il arborait se transforma progressivement en une moue énigmatique. _Putain, je ne me suis pas trompée._ Il voulait vraiment quelque chose.

- **C'est dommage**, haussa-t-il une épaule, indifférent. **Mais bon, James n'est pas non plus un grand adepte de ce genre de choses alors ça peut se comprendre. **Il ignorait délibérément les perches que je lui tendais, mystérieux._ Comme d'habitude_.

- **A ton avis, ça se chiffe comment, pour ce soir ?** changeai-je délibérément de sujet, peu désireuse de parler du King. Plus tard je le verrais, mieux ce sera pour moi.

- **Il paraît que les coureurs sont nettement meilleurs, cette année,** répondit-il pensivement. Il ne laissait rien paraître, comme si tout allait bien. Peut-être ne savait-il pas que j'étais au courant pour les Denali ? **On peut espérer 500 000, 600 000 avec de la chance**. De nouveau, il avait ce masque d'indifférence la plus totale, comme si l'argent ne l'intéressait véritablement pas. _Un des mystères de plus dont il s'entourait_. **Les gens misent un peu plus chaque année**, poursuivit-il, n'ayant sans doute pas noté mon trouble. **Je ne peux jamais prévoir avec exactitude ce que l'on ramassera**.

- **Je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu foutais ici**, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire, terminant mon verre en une gorgée. **Tu parles de l'argent avec un tel détachement que ça me pousse à croire que tu ne t'en préoccupe pas vraiment. A quoi ça te sert, Laurent ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ?** Et c'était vrai. Pourquoi rester dans un tel merdier si l'argent n'était pas sa principale motivation ?

- **Chacun ses petits secrets, trésor**, lança-t-il, sibyllin. »

Son regard se perdit ensuite dans la foule et il se détourna de moi, sans rien ajouter de plus. Même après toutes ces années passées ensemble, je me dis qu'il était encore un parfait étranger à mes yeux. Je ne savais rien de plus à son sujet qu'à mes premiers pas dans ce monde de dingues. Il avait cette part de non-dits et de mystères qui tournait autour de lui et ça m'agaçait. J'étais persuadée qu'il valait bien mieux que ça, qu'il pourrait avoir un poste tout à fait honorable dans une ville comme Philadelphie ou New York. Son entêtement à rester auprès de James me dépassait, tout simplement.

Je ne trouvais plus rien à redire et il semblait que de son côté, il n'avait pas non plus envie que la conversation se poursuivre. C'est pourquoi je continuais à siroter scotch sur scotch, tentant vainement d'ignorer Emmett et cette fille qui tenaient plus d'animaux en rut que de véritables humains. La main de mon frère avait littéralement disparue sous le string de cette pouliche et à en croire par ses glapissements sonores, elle prenait son pied. J'en frissonnais de dégoût.

Deux heures plus tard, la fête battait toujours son plein. Le King n'avait pas encore fait son apparition et je ne savais pas si c'était finalement une si bonne chose que ça. Il allait certainement se montrer plus qu'entreprenant et je marcherais à nouveau sur des œufs, ne sachant pas comment repousser habilement ses avances. Cette situation était juste un casse-tête dont je ne savais pas comment je pourrais me sortir, sans faire de casse ou même y laisser ma peau.

_L'ouragan est tout proche, Bella._

_Prépare-toi à faire face à Twister, mon petit._

Distraite, je ne l'avais pas vu qui marchait d'un air déterminé vers notre carré, sombre. Je n'avais pas non plus noté cette flamme inhabituelle dans ses yeux qui aurait dû me mettre immédiatement en alerte. Non, j'étais bien engourdie par les scotchs que j'avais avalé pour ça. J'étais juste là, le regard dans le vague, lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans l'espace qui nous était dédié.

James ne jeta pas un seul coup d'œil à Emmett, bouche collée aux seins de sa conquête ou encore Laurent, un grand cru au bord des lèvres. Non, ses yeux lubriques et enflammés s'étaient fixés sur moi et j'en tremblais de tout mon être. Ils étaient vils, malveillants et ô combien effrayants. Rares étaient les moments où je le voyais dans un tel état, mais l'envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou s'imposa à moi comme un putain de mantra.

_Tu peux signer ton testament, chérie_.

_Vrai. Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou._

Et malgré cette peur presque panique qui me secouait toute entière et me hurlait de me tirer au plus vite, il n'eut qu'à tendre la main pour que je m'empresse de le rejoindre, terrifiée par ce qu'il pourrait me faire si j'osais le défier. Sa main gauche glissa derrière ma nuque, brusque, alors qu'il soudait ses lèvres aux miennes, conquérant, dominateur. Sa langue indésirable força le barrage de mes dents et vint fouiller ma bouche, rude, brutale.

_Répugnante_.

Je répondis au baiser même si la nausée menaçait de me prendre. J'y mis toute ma force, feignant de vouloir plus que tout au monde ce lustrage buccal absolument écœurant.

_Tu sauves ta peau comme tu le peux. _

Même ma conscience semblait avoir pitié de moi et m'encourageait à ne pas le brusquer, sous peine d'avoir de graves répercussions. Profitant sans aucun doute de mon relâchement passager, James prit soudainement mes fesses en coupe et les pétrit, avide, rugueux.

_Détestable_.

Collée contre lui au point que nous aurions pu ne faire qu'un, je sentis son membre gonfler pour finir par pointer contre mon antre, dur. Ses mains avaient migré, balayant mon corps, palpant les maigres formes que j'avais et tout ça, sous les yeux de mon frère. Le plus pitoyable était sans doute qu'Emmett ne s'en était pas aperçu. Son regard était bien trop occupé à naviguer entre les flotteurs que sa conquête avait pour voir que sa putain de sœur s'empêchait de vomir.

Après quelques minutes, son baiser perdit enfin de sa rudesse et de sa vigueur. Sa langue cessa de jouer avec la mienne et se retira de ma bouche, me laissant un arrière goût amer, tout à fait répugnant. Il pinça mon téton droit dans aucune douceur et se pencha à nouveau dans ma direction. Je crus qu'il était sur le point de m'embrasser à nouveau, et frémissante d'horreur, je fermai les yeux. Je ne voulais pas le voir s'approcher à nouveau de moi, lui et sa maudite langue.

« **Bonne fille**, rit-il à mon oreille, en mordant durement le lobe. Je me hérissai instantanément. Sa putain de main claqua un grand coup sur mes fesses, me faisant sursauter. Tendue, les poings serrés, je m'entaillai la langue jusqu'à sentir du sang dans ma bouche, prête à répondre vertement. **Quelque chose à ajouter, Bella ?** demanda-t-il, hilare. Ce fumier savait parfaitement qu'il avait le pouvoir, que ce putain de contrôle sur ma vie était la seule chose qui m'empêchait de lui répondre avec virulence. Il savait également que j'étais douloureusement consciente de ses menaces à peine voilées à chaque fois que j'osais lui tenir tête. Il en jouait et en abusait, c'était aussi simple que ça.

- **Non, rien**, sifflai-je, les dents serrées. Je lui adressai mon regard le plus venimeux. Regard auquel il répondit par un rire franc, clairement amusé par mes minables tentatives d'intimidation.

- **C'est bien**, approuva à nouveau James, subitement de bien meilleure humeur. Ce sale chien frôlait l'orgasme à chaque fois qu'il me manipulait comme il venait de le faire, telle une putain de marionnette. _Qu'il crève en enfer !_ **Il est bientôt minuit**, lança-t-il ensuite nettement plus fort, en direction de ses associés. L'un releva brusquement la tête du décolleté plongeant de sa chienne et l'autre posa simplement son verre sur la table avant de se lever.

- **Emmett, on y va**, annonça calmement l'homme-mystère, faisant dégager la conquête aux flotteurs de mon frère en un simple geste de la main. L'intéressé eut une grimace.** Tu la verras plus tard, après la course.**

- **Je vais prévenir le DJ**, répondit-il, haussant une épaule comme si cette fille lui était déjà sortie de la tête. Il quitta notre carré tandis que James et Laurent parlaient entre eux, leur conversation couverte par la musique. Mais, ça, c'était avant l'annonce du DJ.

- **On vient tout juste de m'informer qu'il était bientôt minuit, les enfants !** se mit à hurler le disc jockey, faussement extatique. J'eus, l'espace d'un instant, pitié pour ce pathétique gars. Tous les ans, c'était pareil. Lui aussi voyait de pauvres gars sombrer dans les sales affaires du King, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Le DJ était autant sous le joug de James que je ne l'étais. **Et vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?** continua-t-il, braillant de plus belle. Il était foutrement parfait dans son rôle, je ne pouvais pas le nier. **Que la course commence !** »

Son hurlement fut suivi par une salve d'applaudissements et de cris hystériques. Je ne sourcillai même pas lorsque le King laissa glisser sa main sur mes fesses, les palpant comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. A croire qu'il faisait une véritable fixation dessus.

_Gonfle-toi à bloc, Bella, parce qu'une fois dans sa voiture, il n'y aura plus personne pour l'arrêter._

_Il n'y avait déjà personne, avant, tu sais._

James planta son regard clair dans le mien avant de me voler un baiser et de m'entraîner à sa suite. Sa poigne sur mon avant-bras était de fer et même avec tous les efforts du monde, jamais je n'aurais pu m'y soustraire. La foule quittait déjà la villa pour se rendre au circuit que nous utilisions depuis quelques années déjà, et nous imitâmes tous ces gens, quittant la discothèque improvisée à notre tour.

Collée à l'extrême contre mon bourreau, je notai ce stupide sourire satisfait qui faisait courber ses lèvres. Rien ne m'aurait plus fait plaisir que de le lui arracher, mais je savais bien que tout ça était impossible. J'étais juste enfermée dans ce monde, prisonnière de toute cette merde. Jamais je ne sortirais de là, c'est tout. Je devais simplement me résigner et laisser partir tous mes rêves de liberté.

_Foutues chimères qui me contaminent le cerveau._

Une fois à l'extérieur, Emmett et Laurent partirent de leur côté tandis que James m'entraînait vers sa voiture, une vieille Impala qu'il avait modifiée. Tout était d'origine hormis ce qui se trouvait sous le capot. Force m'était de reconnaître que si ce fumier était le diable personnifié à mes yeux, il avait du goût en ce qui concernait ses caisses. Sa Chevy Impala SS de 1965, en plus d'être une voiture collector, était un véritable bijou d'exception. De sa peinture noire perlée aux jantes chromées, putain, des gens seraient prêts à mourir pour une bagnole pareille ! James était foutrement fier de conduire un tel diamant, pavanant tel un paon, queue dressée.

_Quel abruti_.

Une fois installés, il fit ronronner le moteur – un véritable délice pour les oreilles – et quitta la villa pour nous emmener au circuit, loin d'à peine quelques kilomètres. Et alors – comme je le redoutais – ses attaques se firent plus virulentes.

Sa main rugueuse, posée sur ma cuisse dénudée, commença à remonter, insidieuse. Ses doigts se faufilèrent sous ma robe, se dirigeant tout droit vers mon centre. Réprimant les jurons qui menaçaient de s'échapper, je me raidis si fortement qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer la brusque tension qui m'avait envahie. Son putain de sourire s'accentua.

Je luttai pour ne pas enlever ses doigts de là mais son index fit une brusque percée contre mon clitoris, récoltant un sursaut de ma part. Il frotta lentement mon petit bouton, au dessus de mon string, espérant vainement me tirer quelques gémissements ou soupirs.

_Dommage, enculé_.

« **Un jour, tu mouilleras pour moi, chérie**, me promit-il, étendant ses caresses à l'ensemble de mon sexe. Je ne cillai pas, mon regard résolument fixé devant nous. Si j'osais le regarder, j'exploserais, j'en étais certaine. Enfin, c'était sans compter sa détermination à me sonder à travers mes yeux parce que James savait précisément que tout ce que je pouvais ressentir, s'y reflétait, clair comme de l'eau de roche. M'attrapant le visage de sa main libre, il me força à plonger mes prunelles dans les siennes. Et alors, il sut.

- **Ne compte pas là-dessus**, crachai-je alors, retirant promptement sa main d'entre mes cuisses. **Pourquoi t'entêter à me faire des avances alors que tu sais très bien que je n'en ai rien à foutre, putain !** criai-je une bonne fois, outrepassant mes propres règles, à savoir ne jamais provoquer le King de manière aussi ouverte.

- **Parce que tu m'appartiens !** hurla-t-il en réponse, me giflant si fort que ma tête heurta la fenêtre de la portière dans un '_BANG'_ sonore. **Tu es à moi, sale petite traînée,** brailla-t-il de plus belle, ses doigts glissant vers mon cou et le serrant à m'en étouffer. »

Incapable de parler, je le fixai dans le blanc des yeux, l'air se raréfiant dans mes poumons bien plus vite que je ne le pensais. Bientôt, s'il ne me laissait pas reprendre ma respiration, je suffoquerais.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu ressens, là, hein ?** Il s'était arrêté en plein milieu de la route, dans un état rage si puissant que c'était tout bonnement impossible de le décrire._Il va te tuer._** Tu sens que tu n'as bientôt plus d'air, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Son nez glissa le long de ma gorge et il me mordit durement, m'extirpant un cri de douleur. Nauséeuse parce qu'à deux doigts de m'étouffer, j'avais l'impression étrange que ma perception des choses était décuplée. Du moins, en ce qui concernait ma douleur. Je sentais véritablement ses dents enfoncées dans ma gorge, entaillant ma chair pâle.

Et de manière tout aussi soudaine, quelque chose, léger comme une plume, de glissa dans le creux de mon épaule pour aller vers la poitrine, descendant toujours plus bas. Et ce n'est qu'au moment où James récolta cette _chose_ avec sa langue que je compris_. _

_C'était du sang qui dévalait le long de mon cou_.

Cet enfoiré m'avait mordu à sang !

**« Arrête**, le priai-je dans un chuchotement, utilisant mes dernières ressources en air. **Laisse-moi respirer**, couinai-je à nouveau alors que son emprise sur ma gorge se cessait de se resserrer. »

J'étais purement et simplement en train de m'asphyxier, mes poumons cherchant désespérément à ventiler un air absent. Mon cœur s'emballait dans ma poitrine, me donnant l'impression de battre dans tous les pores de ma peau. Ses pulsations trouvaient écho dans chacun de mes membres, muscles ou nerfs. Il résonnait en moi, me montrant à quel point j'étais en danger. Mes yeux s'élargissaient à l'extrême et il me semblait même voir apparaître des petites tâches blanches sur le visage de James, à quelques centimètres du mien.

_J'étais royalement baisée_.

_Et sur le point de mourir, putain._

« **Qui est ton maître, Isabella, hum ?** Son haleine alcoolisée balaya mon visage, faisant dangereusement remonter la bile dans mon œsophage. **Qui te contrôle ? Qui possède ce putain de cul et ces seins à damner, hein ? Je veux te l'entendre dire**, exigea-t-il, me ramenant à lui, son nez frôlant maintenant le mien.

- **C'est …** j'articulais à peine, incapable de dire un mot de plus. Les tâches blanches qui me déchiraient la vue s'étaient nettement accentuées et je distinguais le King d'une manière bien plus floutée. J'avais la putain d'impression de devenir aveugle.

- **Qui ?** s'égosilla-t-il, relâchant sa poigne d'une manière infime. Ce fut néanmoins suffisant pour qu'une bouffée d'air, aussi mince qu'un fil, se fraye un chemin jusqu'à mes poumons au bord du trépas et leur donne de quoi ventiler. Et alors, je réussis à articuler, défaite.

- **Toi.** »

L'instant d'après, il me balançait violemment contre la portière, reprenant la route comme si de rien n'était.

Je toussais comme une damnée, mes mains entourant mon cou maintenant libre de toute entrave. J'aspirais par la bouche, goulée d'air après goulée d'air, bruyante, haletant comme un fumeur qui venait de courir un cent mètres haies. Si James me jeta un regard rageur, il n'en dit rien. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, ruinant complètement mon maquillage, mais dieu savait combien je pouvais m'en balancer à cet instant-là. J'essayais simplement de calmer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur et de reprendre mon souffle, peinant à croire que j'étais encore en vie.

_Il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait._

Terrifiée, je me révélais parfaitement incapable de contrôler mes sanglots et me retrouvais à pleurer comme une gamine, complètement apeurée. J'aurais pourtant dû être plus forte, savoir faire face à des situations de ce genre parce que c'était ma chienne de vie. Mais James avait ses accès de colère inouïe et était plus en plus violent au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Je ne doutais pas que la prochaine fois qu'un affrontement de ce genre aurait lieu, j'aurais toutes mes chances d'y rester.

_Garder ton putain de sang froid aurait été une bonne idée, aussi. Ça t'aurait évité d'être dans cet état lamentable._

_Ce qui est fait, est fait. Inutile de revenir dessus._

_Regarde un peu les marques sur ta gorge et tu verras que si toi tu ne reviens pas dessus, quelqu'un d'autre le fera pour toi._

Reniflant discrètement après l'œillade meurtrière que le King m'adressa, je baissais le pare-soleil et m'observais dans la minuscule glace, retenant un hoquet d'horreur. Je savais déjà que j'avais une certaine prédisposition à marquer au moindre incident mais là, c'était un véritable désastre. Mon cou était violet, laissant apparaître très distinctement l'empreinte des cinq doigts de James. Il fallait à tout prix que je les cache, autrement, Emmett s'en apercevrait et me poserait des questions dessus.

_Et qu'est-ce que je lui répondrais, bon dieu de merde ? James m'a quasiment tuée en m'étranglant à mort ?_

_Putain, c'est une blague ?_

Tournant légèrement la tête, je me stoppai net dans mon mouvement, une vive douleur me vrillant soudainement le cou. Et alors, je me rappelais la morsure du King. Je fis la grimace. Cette connerie me faisait un mal de chien, bon sang ! Sans parler de la marque rouge, presque violacée, qu'il avait laissé.

_Comme si ses doigts n'avaient pas suffit !_

Au vu de ma mine dépitée et douloureuse, il m'adressa un regard ironique que je me gardais bien de défier. Nous avions franchis une étape ce soir et dorénavant, James ne m'inspirait plus de la peur, non. C'était de la putain de terreur à l'état pur, sentiment primitif qui me secouait les entrailles et me paralysait, me laissant complètement impuissante face à tout ça. J'avais eu un bref aperçu de ce qu'il était réellement capable de faire si je ne bridais pas rapidement mon instinct belliqueux et j'en étais terrifiée.

_Dieu sait ce qu'il me ferait si jamais je le poussais à bout._

La route jusqu'au circuit me parut interminable. Même si régnait un silence quasi-religieux dans la voiture, moi, je savais ce qui se cachait là-dessous des menaces à peine voilées et des promesses de torture infinie si jamais j'osais l'ouvrir à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais les faits étaient là et surtout, les marques que le King avait laissé. Si la trace de ses doigts passerait sans doute inaperçue avec la nuit noire, la légère boursoufflure causée par sa morsure, elle, le serait beaucoup moins.

Je n'eus pas le temps de pousser mes réflexions plus loin que James sortit de la voiture et fit le tour pour me tirer à mon tour, hors du véhicule. Il me colla sans délicatesse contre la Chevy Impala, ses lèvres attaquant les miennes avec férocité. Je lui répondis avec force, guidée par la peur.

_Guidée ? Tu __**es**__ la peur, Bella. Tout en toi le hurle à s'en déchirer la gorge._

« **Tu apprends vite**, souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres, un sourire malveillant sur les lèvres. **C'est une bonne chose**. »

Je ne trouvais rien à redire, me contentant de le fixer tout en lui servant mon regard le plus indéchiffrable. Il ne devait pas voir à travers mes yeux, autrement, j'étais perdue pour de bon. Si James apprenait que j'étais entièrement guidée par ma frayeur, ç'en était fini de moi.

_C'était envoyer l'agneau à l'abattoir, bordel de dieu ! _

Et alors, il détacha son tour de cou noir, entrecoupé de quelques chaînettes, ça et là. Il l'attacha à mon propre cou, transporté par le fait de me voir porter l'un de ses trucs. Moi, je me disais surtout que c'était sa manière d'officialiser son emprise totale sur ma petite personne. Je me faisais l'impression d'être son putain de chiot et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Mais, avais-je seulement le droit de dire quelque chose dans tout ça ? Bien sûr que non, c'était toujours pareil.

_Sois belle et tais-toi._

_Exactement. _

La morsure était à peine couverte avec le collier, mais je supposais que ça serait suffisant pour ce soir. Personne ne se poserait jamais de question à mon sujet, de toute manière. Etant la pouf du King, les autres et moi ne jouions pas dans la même catégorie.

_Putain de vie._

D'un geste sec, James me décolla de la voiture et me tira à lui. Vacillante, je me sentis tanguer sur mes escarpins, à peine remise de mes émotions. Mais ça, James s'en contrefichait. Nouant ses doigts aux miens, il m'entraîna vers la foule déjà dense, à l'entrée du circuit. Le pas vif, la poigne ferme, il me traînait, telle un boulet accroché à sa jambe.

« **Redresse-toi !** siffla-t-il alors que nous nous trouvions à une dizaine de mètres de la populace entassée devant l'entrée. **Rappelle-toi qui tu es sensée être, putain.** »

Il ralentit une demie seconde pour que je m'ajuste à son pas avant de repartir de plus belle. Me giflant mentalement, je me sommais de reprendre mes esprits au plus vite. Je n'avais foutrement plus le droit à l'heure, bordel. Je ne pouvais plus avoir peur.

_Tu auras le temps d'y penser quand tu regagneras l'atelier._

Me composant un masque d'assurance, je redressais le torse, seins en avant, dos légèrement cambré. Adoptant une démarche que je voulais sensuelle, le King n'eut pas à se tourner dans sa direction pour que je sente son changement d'humeur. Sa poigne se fit légèrement plus douce et ce putain de sourire dominateur refit son apparition.

Une fois arrivés à l'entrée du circuit, nous n'eûmes pas à nous faire entendre pour que l'on s'écarte devant nous.

_Comme quoi, l'aura bestiale du King n'effrayait pas que moi._

Il m'embrassa goulûment une fois devant la régie avant de me pousser en direction d'Emmett, une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin. Entouré des coureurs de ce soir, il leur expliquait certainement les règles du jeu.

_Ou le manque de règles, justement._

Devenir le poulain de James impliquait obligatoirement le fait que vous étiez parfaitement autonome et débrouillard. Cette course, c'était une sorte de combat à mort, vous voyez. Un vrai régal pour les yeux parce que chaque concurrent se donnait à fond et espérait gagner, tendant des pièges aux autres ou leur mettant de sacrés bâtons dans les roues afin de les retarder. Parce que plus ton avance sur le second était grande, plus ta réputation était haute.

_Qui ne rêve pas de succès, de nos jours ?_

Il y avait certains standards à respecter et cinq secondes d'avance sur le mec qui te talonne était le minimum à avoir, si tu voulais entrer dans le milieu. Le King était assez intransigeant là-dessus parce que malgré les trafics qu'il gérait en parallèle, une bonne partie de son business reposait sur le fric que brassaient les courses. Il voulait juste être au top niveau et je le comprenais.

_Pour une fois qu'il fait quelque chose de manière 'classique', on ne va pas s'en plaindre, pas vrai ?_

_Absolument._

Emmett continuait de briefer les coureurs lorsque j'arrivais. Restant à l'écart le temps qu'il finisse ses explications, je parcourus ces nouvelles têtes du regard, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Ils étaient tous aussi insipides à mes yeux.

Et c'est précisemment au moment où je rencontrais des prunelles d'un vert indéfinissable que mon cœur loupa un battement.

_Insipides, tu disais ? _

…

_Allô … ? Bella, on t'a perdue ?_

Je restais là, presque stupidement, à fixer le plus bel homme que j'aie jamais vu. On ne parlait pas là d'un simple mec que l'on croisait dans la rue par hasard ou d'un gars banal à la beauté fade, banale, non. Là, c'était un homme avec un grand H, magnifique au point que j'en suffoquais presque à simplement le regarder. Ça devrait être interdit d'arborer une telle beauté, nom de dieu !

Je n'arrivais pas à identifier la nuance de vert qui colorait ses splendides prunelles, mais une chose était certaine il me faisait un effet du diable, mettant mon string dans tous ses états.

Mes yeux ne semblaient pas vouloir se détacher de ce visage angélique, captivés. Quoique, aimantés, serait peut-être plus juste.

_Angélique, sérieusement ? Ce mot ne fait pas partie de ton vocabulaire, Bella._

_Maintenant, si, alors fermes-là._

Je me sentais comme si j'étais incapable de détourner le regard, maintenant que j'avais aperçu cet homme tout droit sorti de mon enfer personnel. Alors, je décidais de prendre tout mon temps pour balayer son visage au crible fin, le cœur tambourinant comme un dingue dans ma poitrine.

_Et encore, tu ignores superbement la montée de magma au niveau de ton entrejambe. _

_Putain, ouais._

Je glissais de ses yeux incroyables à son nez fin, droit, presque aquilin. Sa bouche, charnue et ô combien sensuelle, était tordue en un sourire juste sexy comme l'enfer, véritable appel aux baisers. Et lorsque sa langue glissa sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier, on me perdit vraiment.

_Une langue qui pourrait faire __**tellement**__ de choses. _

_Jésus …_

Dire que j'étais trempée était un putain d'euphémisme. Je frissonnais violemment, emportée par mon désir aussi involontaire que dévastateur. Un désir si puissant que l'envie de le chevaucher, là, maintenant, était beaucoup trop forte pour mon pauvre petit corps. Bien malgré moi, j'amorçai un pas dans sa direction tandis que son regard de braise ne me quittait pas d'un cil, me semblant même plus profond à chaque putain de seconde qui s'écoulait.

De là où je me tenais, je pouvais le détailler entièrement et seigneur, la température augmenta de manière exponentielle, frôlant certainement les quatre-vingt degrés. Je dévorais du regard son torse large et puissant que je devinais finement dessiné. De loin, je ne discernais pas les choses de manière correcte, mais c'était déjà bien assez pour que je ne me noie dans mon désir presque animal pour lui. Il fallait que je l'ai, bon dieu.

_Bella, arrête, on dirait que tu es en train de te transformer en homme._

Snobant ma conscience qui ne cessait de me rappeler à l'ordre, j'étudiais son torse que je devinais légèrement musclé, ses biceps et triceps faiblement développés, mais à mes yeux, c'était amplement suffisant. Par ailleurs, sa chemise légère épousait ses formes à merveille, me donnant un peu plus envie de lui.

Il portait un jean délavé, semblable à celui d'Emmett et j'imaginais sans mal ses fesses moulées étroitement dedans.

_Ugghhhhh._

Me mordant durement la lèvre, je vis son sourire s'accentuer. Cet enfoiré se délectait presque du spectacle que je pouvais lui offrir et ça n'était certainement pas en le dévisageant avec mon regard affreusement lubrique que j'allais le détromper. Loin de là.

_Hum, tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?_

Quoi donc ? J'avais vu l'essentiel ses traits outrageusement parfaits, son torse incroyable, ses jambes que je devinais puissantes … Malgré moi, je nous imaginais sur ma moto alors qu'il me baisait violemment sur ma toute nouvelle selle, nos corps se mélangeant dans la sueur et le sexe. Seigneur, c'était une vision bien trop érotique pour moi, à en croire le soubresaut de mon centre en feu. La chaleur qui avait investi mon entrejambe atteignit des hauteurs inégalées, me donnant l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je n'en pouvais plus. Putain, c'était complètement dingue.

_Bella, as-tu seulement regardé ses cheveux ? Parce qu'après les avoir vu, tu pourras officiellement déclarer que cet homme est un dieu !_

Surprise, je dirigeais alors mon regard sur ses cheveux. D'une couleur indéfinissable, tout comme ses prunelles, j'oscillais entre les teintes cuivrées et rousses. Sa chevelure ne me semblait pas vraiment appartenir à l'une ou à l'autre, mais était plutôt un mélange des deux, créant cette couleur étrange, proche du bronze. C'était la touche finale au magnifique tableau qu'il représentait.

_La cerise sur le gâteau._

Je voulais juste plonger ma main dedans pour voir s'ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils ne le paraissaient être, de loin.

« **Bella !** m'interpela soudainement Emmett d'une voix forte. »

Sursautant, mon frère me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc.

Je tournai abruptement la tête dans sa direction, évitant soigneusement de croiser à nouveau le regard de l'apollon. Autrement, je m'y noierais et James … eh bien, James me tuera, purement et simplement s'il s'apercevait de tout ça.

«** Ils sont prêts ? **m'enquis-je tranquillement, une fois à ses côtés.

- **Ouais**, répondit-il avant de s'éloigner légèrement. **Je vais rejoindre James. Assure-toi que tout soit ok**.

- **Bien**, dis-je à son intention avant de me tourner vers les concurrents de ce soir. **Emmett vous ayant déjà expliqué les règles, il est donc inutile que je répète tout ça. Juste quelques précisions en guise de rappels pas de règles, disqualification si votre caisse est foutue, pas d'armes sur la piste. Vous devez vous donner à fond et gagner par vos propres moyens, c'est bien clair ?** Ils acquiescèrent comme un seul homme et je me redressais de toute ma hauteur, satisfaite. **Messieurs, je crois qu'il est l'heure pour vous de monter en voiture ! »**

Je me dirigeais alors vers Laurent pour prendre le flingue qui me servirait à donner le signal. Ça n'était pas une arme à proprement parler puisque ce petit calibre 4 ne servait qu'à lancer des feux de détresse, mais j'étais mal à l'aise avec l'idée de tenir une arme dans les mains.

Et alors que j'étais à mi-chemin, j'entendis une voix de velours s'adresser à moi, me donnant l'impression de me liquéfier à chaque putain de mot qu'il prononçait.

**« Souhaite-moi bonne chance !** Je me stoppai net, me retournant lentement. Sourcils haussés, je dévisageais mon apollon, moqueuse.

- **De la chance ?** raillai-je, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. **Si tu n'as pas confiance en ton potentiel, inutile de monter dans ta caisse, **_**cow boy **_**!** »

Ce type m'amusait. En plus d'être beau comme un dieu – et encore, ça me semblait assez faible comme comparaison – il avait de l'humour.

_Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou._

C'était la seule chose à laquelle je fus capable de penser alors que mes yeux voyageaient à nouveau sur son corps divin, subjuguée. Nous courrions tous les deux au massacre si l'on continuait sur ce chemin, c'était certain. Mais pour autant, étais-je capable de m'en empêcher ? Etais-je capable de faire comme s'il m'était indifférent ?

_Dieu, bien sûr que non._

Il y avait quelque chose en lui, outre son physique extravagant, qui me donnait envie d'aller vers lui. Qui me donnait envie de le connaitre. Et ça, c'était foutrement dangereux, autant pour lui que pour moi.

Alors je fis ce qui me semblait le plus sage pour chacun d'entre nous la fuite.

« **Cow boy ? **répéta-t-il, son foutrement sexy de sourire en coin réapparaissant sur ses adorables lèvres charnues. _Jésus_ … **Ne t'en fais pas, beauté, je te dédierais la victoire.**

- **Parler, c'est bien**, dis-je, lui tournant à nouveau le dos, **mais agir, c'est mieux. Grimpe dans ta caisse et montre-moi ce que tu vaux sur une piste, cow boy.** »

Après quoi, j'attrapai le flingue des mains d'un Laurent qui n'avait pas perdu une seule miette de notre échange et me plaçai sur la ligne de départ, levant bien haut mon bras. Et aussitôt, le silence se fit. L'heure n'était plus à la parlotte ou même aux batifolages, non. L'heure était à la course. Seuls les rugissements des moteurs avaient encore leur place, ici et maintenant.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au dieu vivant, je lui adressai ma moue la plus moqueuse avant d'appuyer brusquement sur la gâchette. La fusée de détresse quitta le pistolet dans un '_PAN'_ sonore et la véritable course commença.

Les moteurs hurlèrent de manière presque uniforme avant qu'une bourrasque de vent ne me fouette le visage, faisant virevolter mes cheveux dans tous les sens. Seul un nuage de fumée subsistait là où se trouvaient les concurrents, à peine quelques secondes plus tôt. Et derrière moi, la bataille avait déjà commencé.

Je me hâtai de rejoindre James et les autres pour voir la course en hauteur. Une fois assise, le bras droit du King glissa le long de mes épaules pour les entourer en un geste possessif. Ça aurait pu passer pour quelque chose de tendre s'il ne m'avait pas broyé l'épaule de sa main, me faisant presque gémir de douleur. Je risquai alors un coup d'œil dans sa direction et le rictus haineux qui ornait ses lèvres ne me disait tout simplement rien qui vaille.

_Comment voulais-tu que ta conversation avec l'apollon échappe à son œil de lynx ? Tu es tellement stupide !_

Me tassant sur ma chaise tout en essayant – en vain – d'ignorer tant l'aura funeste du King que sa poigne qui me faisait un mal de chien, mes yeux retombèrent sur les voitures qui combattaient, en contrebas. Mon regard avisé identifia une _Acura RSX Type S_ en première position, talonnée de très près par une _Mustang GT_. Le troisième concurrent, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, conduisait une splendide_ Camaro SS_, un modèle tout récent.

Cette course n'était plus seulement un régal pour les yeux, bon dieu de merde, c'était tout simplement le paradis. Ces caisses étaient incroyables bien que je ne devrais pas vraiment m'extasier dessus. Depuis que j'étais entrée dans ce monde, j'avais vu défiler des bagnoles plus belles les unes que les autres, mais ce qui m'étonnait cette fois-ci, c'était qu'en plus d'avoir des caisses splendides, il y avait réellement du niveau entre les concurrents.

_Et ça, c'était vraiment excitant._

L'_Acura_ ne resta pas longtemps première, doublée par la _Mustang_ dans un virage particulièrement serré et poursuivie de près par la _Camaro_. L'enjeu était vraiment là, entre ces trois personnes. Et le spectacle était éblouissant. La tension était palpable, la foule en délire ne cessant de pousser des hurlements à chaque virage ou chaque action des concurrents.

_N'oublie surtout pas qui est le conducteur de la Mustang, hein ! C'est ton bellâtre à la crinière de feu._

_Mon bellâtre ? Il n'est pas ma propriété, que je sache._

_Qui cherches-tu à berner, comme ça ? Tu t'es approprié ce mec au moment même où tu as posé tes yeux sur lui._

Un crissement de pneus terrible me ramena brusquement à la réalité. Je me dérobai alors à la poigne de James et fis quelques pas avant de m'arrêter et de contempler ce qu'il se passait en contrebas. Accrochée à la balustrade comme une damnée, j'écarquillai les yeux la _Camaro_ venait purement et simplement de faire un tête à queue à la _Mustang_, les éjectant presque tous les deux de la course. Quand à l'_Acura_, elle, elle filait tout droit dans se préoccuper de ses concurrents en difficultés. Et il avait bien raison !

Ma main se crispa sur la barre de fer tandis que Laurent se postait à mes côtés, nonchalant. Il ne ressentait pas cette espèce d'anticipation, cette tension que provoquait la course. J'étais prise dans une sorte d'euphorie, le rythme cardiaque totalement désordonné, le souffle court, des images plein la tête. La course putain, c'était comme la moto ça se vivait à fond. Raide comme un piquet, j'observais l'apollon faire une manœuvre du diable pour repartir dans la course, évitant de justesse la _Mitsubishi_ qui arrivait juste derrière lui.

_Tu l'as échappé belle, chéri._

« **Tu ne devrais pas te faire autant de soucis pour ce gars, Bella**, souffla Laurent, sa voix couverte par le vacarme que faisait la foule à crier, siffler ou applaudir.

- **Et toi, tu ne devrais pas te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas**, crachai-je, tournant légèrement la tête pour que James ne puisse voir mes lèvres bouger. **Quant à ce mec, je ne le connais pas. Pourquoi m'en ferais-je pour quelqu'un que je ne connais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam ? **

**- Peut-être parce qu'il te plait ?** Sa question me fit l'effet d'un blizzard, me secouant toute entière et me laissant complètement glacée. **Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué votre petit jeu, tout à l'heure, tu te trompes. James sera furieux s'il l'apprend, bien évidemment.**

- **A quoi ça te servirait, sérieusement ? Tu irais balancer tout ça au King et ensuite ? **Je me penchais un peu plus à la balustrade, tendue. Etait-il en train de mettre en place une sorte de chantage ? Et si c'était le cas, comme est-ce que j'allais gérer ça ?

- **A rien, c'est vrai, tu as entièrement raison**, reconnut-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire. **Mais ça pourrait être divertissant que de te voir te démener pour que je n'en souffle pas un mot à James**, ajouta-t-il aussitôt, se tournant pour dérober son léger rire au King. Je serrais la balustrade au point d'en avoir les jointures totalement blanches.

- **Tu n'es qu'une putain d'ordure, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?** demandai-je, ma voix aussi coupante qu'une lame de rasoir. Il ricana silencieusement.

- **Victoria m'en a souvent fait la remarque, figures-toi.** Son amusement plus que visible m'irritait au plus haut point. Comment pouvait-il rire d'un sujet aussi sérieux, bon sang ?

- **Que cette femme soit bénie**, raillai-je, ironique. _Douce ironie, même_. En vérité, je haïssais Victoria aussi humainement qu'il l'était possible.

- **Surveille simplement tes arrières, Bella**, soupira-t-il avant de se redresser. **La plupart des gens ne seront pas aussi conciliants que je ne peux l'être avec toi. **»

Perturbée, mon attention avait définitivement quitté la course pour se concentrer sur ce que Laurent venait de me dire. Je l'aurais davantage connu que j'aurais peut-être pu jauger s'il était sérieux ou non, mais là, j'étais dans le noir le plus complet. Devais-je me méfier de lui ?

_Absolument_.

Je ne savais pas vraiment de quoi il était capable, mais c'était certainement le genre de gars finement observateur, capable de détecter des sous-entendus même là où c'était involontaire. Laurent était peut-être aussi dangereux que James, en fin de compte. Il était simplement beaucoup moins axé sur la violence et bien plus sur la ruse.

_Putain, comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça !_

_Et encore, tu n'as pas jeté un œil au classement actuel de la course, Bella. C'est une foutue montagne de merdes qui va te tomber sur le coin du nez !_

Horrifiée, je verrouillais mon regard sur la piste et constatais avec effroi que la _Mustang_ appartenant au dieu vivant se battait avec acharnement contre le possesseur d'une _Nissan 350Z_, tous deux se volant alternativement la première place. Et lorsqu'ils entamèrent le dernier tour, la foule commença à s'agiter sérieusement, dans les gradins.

C'était du jamais vu depuis que James organisait des courses, à Rawlins. Habituellement, il n'y avait qu'un bon coureur parmi les participants et c'était celui-là qui remportait la victoire, mais là … Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Ce bellâtre allait-il gagner, à moins que l'autre concurrent ne lui pique la vedette ? Parce qu'il était trop tard maintenant pour envisager que d'autres participants viennent se mettre entre eux et la victoire. C'était l'un ou l'autre.

Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais cru.

Mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge lorsque je les vis se rapprocher dangereusement de la ligne d'arrivée, à la même hauteur.

_Non, c'est impossible. _

_Et pourtant, ils l'ont fait, bordel de dieu ! Ils viennent de franchir la ligne d'arrivée dans une égalité parfaite._

_C'est un véritable cauchemar._

Les yeux écarquillés, penchée à la balustrade, la bouche certainement entrouverte, je vis nos deux putains de gagnants s'arrêter dans un hurlement de pneus, une bonne centaine de mètres plus loin. La foule au bord de l'explosion, trépignait dans les gradins, faisant un boucan du diable. Quant à moi, j'étais trop abasourdie pour réfléchir correctement.

Comment le King allait-il réagir face à cette situation inattendue ? Comme je vous l'avais déjà précisé, James était intransigeant concernant ses standards et nos vainqueurs n'avaient respectés aucun d'eux. Et le pire dans tout ça était sans conteste le fait qu'ils étaient deux. Ils sont deux putains de gagnants.

_Seigneur, cette soirée pouvait-elle être pire ?_

Je me tournai alors vers le King, prête à affronter sa fureur mais à mon grand étonnement, tout ce que je rencontrais était son regard tranquille, presque amusé. Mon cœur loupa un battement, complètement déstabilisé.

_Et il n'est pas le seul !_

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça, bon sang ? Encore une des lubies de James, destinée à me tourmenter un peu plus ? Il n'irradiait pas de rage parce que deux pauvres mecs venaient de chambouler sa soirée parfaitement organisée. Il n'était pas non plus ivre de colère à l'idée que sa réputation pourrait en prendre un coup s'il cédait au public en folie et prenait deux personnes dans ses écuries.

Il était aussi calme qu'un mort et c'était bien ça qui était le plus effrayant.

« **Bella chérie**, susurra le King, mielleux. Sa main glissa dans mon dos pour m'attraper la nuque. **Que dirais-tu d'aller saluer nos vainqueurs ?**

- **Nos … nos vainqueurs ?** bégayai-je mollement, trop surprise pour adopter le comportement approprié.

- **Tu as parfaitement bien entendu**, répondit-il avec légèreté alors qu'il me traînait en direction de la piste. La foudre lui était tombée sur la tête ou quoi ? Sa poigne sur mon cou, bien que ferme, n'était pas douloureuse et il se laissait même aller à marcher d'un pas presque guilleret. _Doux Jésus, je suis en train d'halluciner_**. Et puis, ça n'est pas comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas s'avérer rentables, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Eberluée, je ne prêtais pas réellement attention à ses dernières paroles. A vrai dire, j'étais trop choquée par son soudain accès de gentillesse avec moi pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Mais lorsqu'elles trouvèrent écho en moi, son sourire m'apparut clairement, diabolique au possible. Bien sûr que James avait un plan et son comportement étrange n'était qu'un putain de rôle, réalisai-je subitement, comme frappée d'une illumination. Et une fois que cette pensée eut fait son bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau, je gelai.

_C'est maintenant officiel, le King va faire de leur vie un enfer._

« **C'est juste**, approuvait pensivement Laurent, juste derrière nous. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue qu'il nous avait emboîté le pas. **Et puis, en y réfléchissant, plus nous avons de poissons pris dans nos filets, plus les chances que le mouchard des Denali soit dedans, sont grandes**.

- **Mais vous n'êtes même pas encore certains qu'ils vous aient trahis !** protestai-je avec véhémence. **Peut-être que ces pauvres gars sont innocents ! **

- **Et alors ?** me dit James, simplement**. Ils feront office d'exemple pour les autres connards qui essaieraient de me doubler en allant me balancer aux stups. **Estomaquée, je tentais de me défaire de sa poigne. En vain. **Arrête ça tout de suite**, siffla-t-il avec colère, ses doigts se resserrant douloureusement sur ma nuque alors qu'il me rapprochait de lui. **N'oublie jamais ce que je t'ai dit, Bella. Tu m'appartiens et ça, personne ne pourra **_**jamais**_** le changer**, chuchota le King à mon oreille, me donnant la nausée. **Tu es mienne jusqu'à ce que tu crèves, sale traînée. **_**Mienne**_, répéta-t-il tandis que son index jouait avec les chaines de son putain de tour de cou. _Collier qui est au tien, de cou, Bella. L'auras-tu oublié, lui aussi ?_ Oh, la ferme.

- **Les gars**, nous présenta Emmett lorsque nous nous approchions de lui, **vous avez devant vous votre nouvelle famille**. Mon frère nous désigna d'un geste vague de la main. Il avait rejoint les heureux vainqueurs en amont, non seulement pour les féliciter mais certainement pour les préparer à leur rencontre avec le King. Etant bien plus susceptible que le commun des mortels, un mot de travers et ce fumier vous collait une balle entre les deux yeux. **James**, poursuivit mon frère tout en pointant le King du doigt, **est l'organisateur de la course et votre nouveau boss. Laurent et moi sommes ses associés. Quant à Bella, elle travaille aussi avec nous.** Il se gardait bien de préciser que j'étais sa sœur, constatai-je avec un semblant de sourire. Qui voudrait d'une telle dépravée dans sa famille, de toute manière ? **Je vous présente Jasper**, nous indiqua Emmett d'un mouvement de la tête,** et Edward**. »

_Edward_.

Cette beauté divine avait donc un nom et quel nom ! Edward. Ça sonnait vieillot et désuet, en parfait contraste avec son possesseur. Je m'attendais plus à un _Matt_ ou bien _Sean_, _Shawn_, _Jesse_ ou quelque chose de ce style parce que ces prénoms là étaient vraiment courants de nos jours et qu'en plus de ça, ils saillaient à merveille aux playboys de son genre. Mais _Edward_ … Ce simple mot semblait résonner en moi, réveillant des zones que j'avais cru endormies à jamais.

_Comme ton cœur, je présume._

_Bingo._

Jamais je n'avais autant désiré quelqu'un et ça me rendait toute chose que de l'avoir aussi près de moi, bien qu'une bonne dizaine de mètres nous séparaient encore. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine comme un dératé, ne répondant à aucun de mes appels. J'étais ridicule à vouloir me pavaner devant ce demi-dieu en espérant attirer son regard mais c'était presque plus fort que moi. Bon dieu, j'avais l'impression d'être une jeune vierge qui cherchait à être déflorée. C'était juste pathétique.

_Non, tu crois ?_

« **Laissez-moi vous féliciter**, sourit James, faussement affable. »

Après une dernière pression d'avertissement sur ma nuque, il me relâcha pour aller leur serrer la main et faire son truc _de mâle viril_ comme il aimait si bien le dire. En fait, ça consistait simplement à leur donner une bonne tape dans le dos mais le King s'était mis en tête que je ne pouvais pas comprendre cette merde masculine sous prétexte que j'étais une fille. De mon côté, je le laissais simplement croire à ses idioties, pourvu qu'il me fiche la paix.

_C'était juste risible. _

Quant à ce qui se passa ensuite, je ne compris pas vraiment. Edward perdit brutalement son sourire charmeur alors que le King lui chuchotait visiblement quelque chose à l'oreille. Ses yeux se braquèrent dans ma direction, animés d'une étrange lueur. Incapable de décrypter son comportement et feignant de ne pas avoir une once d'idée sur la question – alors que je me doutais bien que le King lui recommandait chaudement de ne plus m'approcher – je finis par hausser les épaules et jauger notre second vainqueur avec un peu plus d'attention.

C'était un très bel homme, force m'était de l'avouer. Blond aux yeux bleus, chevelure bouclée, tout dans sa dégaine criait qu'il ne venait absolument pas d'ici et pourtant, quelque chose en lui faisait tilt dans mon esprit. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais même si c'était la toute première fois que je voyais Jasper – parce que c'est bien son nom – j'avais la curieuse impression de déjà vu.

_Etrange_.

Enfin, ce qui était surtout surprenant, c'était sa présence ici. Il ne me donnait pas l'impression d'être de ces gars qui ne vivaient que par le frisson de la course. Jasper semblait être un gars posé avec une vie bien ordonnée alors pourquoi diable plonger au cœur de toute cette merde ? Pourquoi s'engager dans tout ça alors qu'il – et j'en étais pratiquement certaine – méritait bien mieux ?

_Peut-être que sa petite amie est malade et qu'il va utiliser le fric du King pour payer ses soins ? _

_Bon dieu, tu divagues !_

« **Bella**, m'interpella soudainement James, main tendue dans ma direction. **Pourquoi ne viens-tu donc pas saluer nos champions ? **Je m'exécutai rapidement et nouai mes doigts aux siens dans une attitude d'amoureuse transie. _Mienne, mienne, mienne_. Ça me semblait résonner dans ma tête, véritable cauchemar pour ma tranquillité d'esprit. Il m'avait à l'œil, bon sang et je ne pouvais plus me permettre la moindre erreur. Le King m'attendait au tournant.

- **C'était du bon boulot, les gars**, lançai-je avec un sourire impeccable. **Vous nous** **avez offert du grand spectacle, ce soir**, les complimentai-je, évitant soigneusement les yeux d'Edward. Je ne pouvais prédire ma réaction si je rencontrais à nouveau ses iris incroyables alors mieux valait fuir tant que James était aussi proche. Trop tard, eus-je à peine le temps de penser qu'il captait mon regard, me faisant perdre pied.

- **Content que tu aies apprécié,** souffla l'apollon, ses globes verts tachetés d'or me sondant d'une manière telle que je me sentie planer. »

Maintenant qu'il était tout proche, nom de dieu, je réalisais à quel point je le désirais. Ça n'était pas seulement mon cœur qui battait la chamade, non. Tout en lui était un appel au péché et son corps me semblait littéralement appeler le mien, me promettant délices et plaisir à ne plus savoir en supporter. Je vibrais pour ce gars sorti d'on ne sait où et qui faisait déjà partie des bêtes noires de James.

_D'autres emmerdes à t'attirer, Bella ? Parce que là, je crois que tu as touché le fond._

Cette électricité dans l'air, ça n'était juste pas descriptible. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que lorsque cet apollon se trouvait dans un rayon d'environ cinq mètres, les poils sur mes bras se hérissaient et mon cœur faisait une embardée avant de se mettre à galoper comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. J'étais douloureusement consciente de chaque terminaison nerveuse de mon corps et électrifiées, elles répondaient à son appel. Ça n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais ignorer, d'ailleurs, ni même contrôler. J'étais tout simplement aimantée, incapable de me détourner de lui.

_Putain, c'est juste incroyable qu'après un simple coup d'œil, tu aies déjà craqué pour lui. Toi, le cœur de glace, bon sang ! Bella, il faut que tu te reprennes !_

_Est-ce que tu l'as sérieusement jaugé ? Comment veux-tu que je me batte contre un gars qui m'a déjà clouée au poteau avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de dégainer mes armes ? Edward est un sexe sur patte, ça me semble assez clair. Je ne suis pas de taille à lutter._

_C'est vrai que ta vie sexuelle est tellement inexistante que tu serais presque prête à sauter sur n'importe quel gars à portée de main._

_Ta gueule ! Observe plutôt le spécimen et ensuite, tu pourras me hurler que je n'ai aucune résistance à son sex appeal._

Sa voix de velours ? Sexe, évidemment.

Son corps à tomber ? Sexe.

Ses yeux incandescents ? Sexe, là encore. Et que je sois damnée si je venais à dire le contraire. Parce qu'être regardée avec envie par un homme comme Edward, sérieusement, il y avait là de quoi mettre sérieusement à mal votre petite culotte.

Ses mains avec ses longs doigts ? Ughhhh, encore sexe.

_Bella, quand est-ce que tu as eu le temps de noter que ce mec avait de longs doigts ?_

_Eh bien, je m'en suis juste aperçue, comme ça._

En vérité, ce détail m'avait presque obsédée à partir du moment où je l'avais noté. Ses doigts de guitariste, à ne pas s'y tromper, me faisaient un effet du diable, infestant mon esprit de fantasmes plus chauds les uns que les autres, incluant bien évidemment ses doigts et mon clitoris … _hum_, gonflé. Et cette situation n'était tout simplement pas tolérable. Non pas que le fait que je frôle la combustion spontanée dès que je m'approchais trop d'Edward me dérangeait particulièrement, mais avant de faire des choses insensées, je devais simplement prendre en compte tous les paramètres.

_C'est là que la situation se complique._

Ça n'était juste pas possible. Tout tournait encore une fois autour du King et des conséquences désastreuses qu'un éventuel dérapage pourrait avoir. Et puis, j'embarquerais Emmett dans toute cette merde, indubitablement. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, juste suivre mes pulsions et agir au gré de mes envies. J'étais la prisonnière du King, après tout, alors je n'avais à compter que sur mon imagination et mes rêves de liberté. Ni plus, ni moins.

Et c'est résignée que j'observais le King en train de duper nos gagnants, leur promettant déjà monts et merveilles durant la soirée.

« **Ce soir, mes amis**, lança James d'une voix emplie de fierté, **vous allez pénétrer dans mon empire**. Chacun de ses bras était autour d'une des épaules d'Edward et de Jasper, les étreignant comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. _Heureusement pour eux que ça n'est pas le cas_. **Est-ce que vous êtes prêts pour ça ? A moins que vous ne préfériez vous défiler … ?** les questionna-t-il à nouveau, machiavélique. »

Peut-être ne s'en étaient-ils pas encore rendu compte, mais moi, je pouvais décrypter le visage du King, le côtoyant depuis sept putains d'années. Ce trou du cul jubilait à l'idée de faire tomber deux autres gars dans son piège, les empêchant ainsi de remonter à l'air libre. Je pouvais presque voir les portes de l'enfer se refermer sur eux.

« **Evidemment ! Pourquoi avoir fait cette course si je n'étais pas certain de mon choix ?** s'exclama Jasper, sa voix dénotant un léger accent, mais je ne sus identifier d'où il venait. C'était juste extrêmement plaisant à entendre. James acquiesça, tout sourire le blondinet venait de marquer un point. _Et oui, la lèche est toujours à la mode_.

- **Et renoncer à toutes ces filles qui se traîneront à mes pieds ?** répondit Edward, nonchalant. **Hors de question !** **Quel mec digne de ce nom refuserait l'opportunité d'avoir une fille différente dans son lit, chaque soir ?**

- **Voilà des réponses qui me plaisent**, rit le King, les relâchant pour se planter devant eux. **Messieurs, ce soir sera une nuit sans pareille. Profitez-en bien.** »

_Putain de playboy_.

Un homme sexy comme l'enfer était obligatoirement une bite, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Peut-être que finalement, ça n'était pas plus mal. L'arrogance qu'il affichait et que je n'avais pas encore remarquée jusque là, était à peine supportable. Il était trop sûr de lui, trop certain de son pouvoir d'attraction sur la gente féminine.

_Il ne compte que sur ça._

_Et c'est exactement là où se trouve sa faiblesse. _

Edward ne savait rien de ce milieu et encore moins de James. Ce pauvre type allait plonger tête la première, sans garantie de ne pas crever en cours de route.

Dans notre monde, il n'existait pas de place où vous vous trouviez en sécurité. Il n'y avait pas de 'poste' confortable où vous pouviez vous la couler douce sans jamais risquer quoi que ce soit. Le King utilisait tous les pauvres crétins qui étaient à son service, sans exception.

_Cet idiot va vite comprendre qu'il se frotte à bien plus dangereux que lui._

« **Tu t'occupes d'eux**, m'ordonna Emmett, une fois à ma hauteur. **Amène-les à la villa et fais en sorte que cette soirée soit exceptionnelle**, continua-t-il à voix basse, leur tournant le dos. »

Figée, j'avais l'impression de sentir mon cœur pulser partout en moi, de mes doigts de pieds à l'arrière de mon crâne. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de _dire_ ? Non, j'avais mal compris, voilà tout. Emmett ne pouvait pas me demander de faire un truc pareil.

« **Fais leur vivre un rêve éveillé, tu entends ?** répéta-t-il comme s'il parlait à une demeurée.

- **Je ne peux pas faire ça**, soufflai-je, presque inaudible. **Tu connais le tempérament explosif de James lorsqu'un gars ose m'approcher de trop près. Tu dois t'en charger.** Lâche, c'était absolument ça. Je me défilais pour éviter toute tentation.

- **J'ai d'autres priorités, Bella**, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec. **Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ces enculés de Denali nous ont peut-être collé les stups au cul alors pour l'instant, tu fais ce que je te dis.**

- **Et pour le King ?** insistai-je, le visage fermé. _Putain_. Emmett savait-il qu'il me jetait carrément dans la fosse aux lions ? Que c'était dangereux que de me laisser approcher Edward d'aussi près ?

- **On avisera à ce moment-là**, dit-il avant de s'éloigner à grands pas. »

Je n'eus alors d'autre choix que de scotcher un sourire impeccablement faux sur mon visage et d'aller au devant de nos heureux gagnants, tremblante. Chaque mouvement me semblait plus difficile à faire que les précédents, mon regard emprisonné dans celui d'Edward. Dans ses yeux verts animés du feu de dieu. Captivants. Déroutants. Foutrement incroyables.

_J'étais complètement foutue._

Mon cœur fit une embardée, s'emballant dans ma poitrine et provoquant mes rougissements puérils. Une jeune vierge. Je passais pour une putain de jeune vierge.

Me forçant à détourner les yeux, je me concentrais sur Jasper pour ne pas déchanter. Maintenant qu'une poignée centimètres nous séparaient, l'attraction que cette beauté divine exerçait sur moi, était à son comble. Mes mains me démangeaient, appelant presque son corps à moi afin de le toucher, de le savourer.

_Et tu oublies ses lèvres !_

Jésus, je ne préférais même pas y penser.

« **On dirait que c'est toi qui va t'occuper de nous**, rit doucement Jasper avec un sourire définitivement craquant. Sourire que je lui rendis.

- **Vrai**, acquiesçai-je avant de couler une œillade en direction de l'apollon. **Néanmoins, j'aimerais vous expliquer deux ou trois petites choses avant que nous n'allions faire la fête, ok ? **»

Ils acquiescèrent et je leur fis signe de me suivre. Nous nous approchâmes de leurs caisses, à l'écart. La foule quittait déjà les gradins pour retourner chez James et c'était une bonne chose. Ainsi, il y aurait moins d'oreilles indiscrètes trop attentives aux indications que je m'apprêtais à leur donner.

Je m'assis alors sur la caisse d'Edward, enfin, autant que ma robe ne me le permettait et les jaugeais du regard un instant.

_Dis plutôt que tu les mates._

_Seigneur, quand vas-tu me lâcher la grappe, que je puisse réfléchir tranquillement ?_

_Hum … jamais ?_

« **Que savez-vous de Rawlins et de ce qu'il s'y passe ?** finis-je par demander, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. C'était ma manière à moi de m'empêcher de tendre les mains et toucher le torse d'Edward. _Que je devinais foutrement parfait, évidemment_.

- **On y trouve tout un tas de nanas chaudes comme la braise**, attaqua aussitôt l'apollon avant de laisser trainer ses yeux sur mon corps, visiblement appréciateur. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre et je jure devant dieu que mon entrejambe en tressauta. Quand à mes tétons, eh bien … heureusement que mes bras les dissimulaient. Durcis par la subite vague de désir qui me traversa, ils ne demandaient qu'à être pincés, gouttés. Léchés. _Jésus Christ !_

- **Mais encore ? **haussai-je un sourcil à son intention, me demandant s'il allait se comporter comme une bite tout au long de la soirée. _Et mettre ton string sans dessus-dessous, bien entendu_. Putain.

- **James est celui qui mène la barque**, fit remarquer Jasper d'un air réfléchi. **Evidemment, Emmett nous l'a précisé mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, j'aurais quand même compris. **J'acquiesçai, l'ombre d'un sourire incurvant mes lèvres. _Avions-nous là un observateur ?_

- **C'est exact**, confirmai-je, la tête penchée dans sa direction. **James, aussi appelé le King – souvenez-vous en bien – possède tout ce qui se trouve à Rawlins**, récitai-je consciencieusement, les fixant tour à tour pour que ça s'imprime correctement dans leurs cerveaux. **Vous êtes sur son territoire, vous savez et à ses yeux, personne n'est irremplaçable**, tentai-je de les prévenir**. Si vous ne prenez pas garde à ce que vous dites ou faites, vous pourriez le payer très cher.**

- **Et alors quoi ? Il va nous tuer ?** ricana Edward, parfaitement inconscient de la véracité de ses propos**. Dans la pire des situations, il nous virera. Evidemment, ce serait dommage après avoir disputé une telle course, mais c'est tout ce que l'on risque. Rien de bien méchant**.

- **Vous êtes simplement prévenus**, haussai-je les épaules avant de descendre de la voiture. **Nous retournons à la villa, maintenant**, annonçai-je avant de me diriger vers la caisse de Jasper, jouant la carte de la prudence. »

C'était sans compter une certaine main chaude, attrapant mon bras avec douceur. J'en fus paralysée.

_Pas parce qu'il me dévisageait avec ses incroyables yeux profonds, mais parce que le courant électrique qui venait de me secouer, me laissa haletante. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ? _

A en croire son air surpris, il avait aussi ressenti ce _truc_, à défaut de pouvoir le qualifier autrement.

« **Tu montes avec moi**. Ça n'était pas une question, bordel de dieu. Qui donc croyait-il être pour me dire ce que j'ai à faire ? _Tu en meurs d'envie, idiote. Pourquoi ne pas accepter ? _Et ma parfaite incapacité à lui résister, qu'est-ce que tu en fais, hein ?

- **Trésor, je ne laisse personne décider à ma place**, fis-je remarquer avant d'ôter uns à uns ses doigts de mon bras. »

Son sourire à tomber ne quittait pas ses lèvres, comme s'il était certain de l'issue de notre 'combat'.

_Tu vas céder, je te connais_.

Il se pencha alors dans ma direction, collant sa bouche divine contre mon oreille. Durant quelques secondes, il ne dit rien, se contentant de laisser répercuter son souffle sur ma peau tremblante. Parce que oui, je tremblais.

_D'anticipation ?_

Pas seulement. C'était plus que ça. Oui, c'était plus que du désir physique, d'où le véritable problème.

C'était la seconde fois ce soir que j'avais ce genre de pensées et ça me perturbait. Tourner en rond avec mes questions et mes inquiétudes ne servait strictement à rien. James était un danger tant pour lui que pour moi et je tenais à la vie, même si la mienne était misérable.

« **Ne peux-tu pas faire d'exception ?** murmura-t-il d'une voix douce, me perturbant au plus haut point. »

Ecarquillant les yeux, je retins mon souffle.

Ses mots étaient tels une caresse ils glissaient sur ma peau, me pénétraient, m'envoutaient. Ils s'enfonçaient en moi, me touchant en plein cœur. Sa douceur, cerise sur le gâteau, acheva de me mettre dans tous mes états.

Que devais-je faire ? Fuir, encore une fois ? Non, bien sûr que non, la fuite n'était pas une option. Elle ne l'était plus. Je devais juste affronter tout ça et lui faire comprendre qu'il devait trouver une pouliche à qui faire du gringue avant que James ne le tue.

« **Très bien**, cédai-je, le laissant me guider à sa voiture. **Jasper, tu nous suis, ok ?**

- **Sans problème, chérie !** »

Je ris avant d'ouvrir la portière de la _Mustang_ et de prendre place. Visiblement satisfait, Edward s'installa à son tour et mis le contact. J'entendis à peine le moteur ronronner, trop concentrée pour résister à cette électricité incroyable qui venait de m'ensevelir toute entière. Peut-être était-ce vraiment de l'alchimie ou une autre merde du genre, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser et de remarquer combien ça m'affectait.

_Bella, tu joues avec le feu, là. Tu vas te brûler._

_Qui te dit que ça n'est pas déjà le cas ?_

Edward propulsa involontairement des effluves de son parfum dans ma direction en enclenchant une vitesse et je chavirai presque aussitôt.

_Hum_ …

Cette senteur boisée et épicée lui saillait à merveille. Il sentait l'homme, le vrai vous savez, celui avec un grand H et pas un de ces mecs qui empestent l'eau de Cologne au point que vous vous demandez sérieusement s'ils ont plongé dedans tête la première. Envoûtée, je tournais la tête dans sa direction et vit qu'il m'observait avec curiosité.

_Ne me dites pas qu'il m'a surpris à presque le renifler ?_

_Oh non, ce serait la honte._

« **Où est-ce que l'on va ?** questionna-t-il, sourire dégainé. Il y avait cette lueur dans ses yeux, qui me déstabilisait complètement. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout ça, ou même me forger une opinion sur lui parce qu'au moment même où je pensais avoir cerné sa personnalité, il se transformait en une personne radicalement différente. _Putain de playboy_.

- **Continue toujours tout droit en sortant de la piste**, indiquai-je avant de m'installer plus confortablement sur mon siège. **Il ne te quitte jamais, hein** ? questionnai-je après un court silence, tête penchée dans sa direction.

- **De quoi tu parles ?** reprit-il tout en suivant mes directives à la lettre. »

Frimeur, il mit la gomme et quitta le circuit dans un hurlement de pneus, causant un nouveau soulèvement de la foule. Ce type était incroyable. Dans son sillage, Jasper suivait, riant seul au volant.

_Sans doute avait-il compris que cet idiot à la chevelure de feu tentait de m'impressionner ?_

Probablement.

« **De ce sourire tordu qui est constamment scotché au coin de tes lèvres**, soupirai-je, lui jetant un coup d'œil oblique.** C'est **

- **Suprêmement sexy, n'est-ce pas ?** me coupa-t-il, arborant une moue adorable. »

_N'étais-tu pas sensée le stopper dans son élan, Bella ?_

J'en ris de bon cœur avant de me stopper, brusquement refroidie. Nous formions le tableau typique de vieux amis qui se retrouvaient et se chamaillaient pour un oui ou pour un non. Mais Edward est tout sauf un vieil ami, putain. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire, sérieusement ? Sympathiser avec lui ? Le laisser m'approcher ? Je devrais plutôt lui envoyer des signaux qui disaient clairement '_Fuis-moi comme la peste si tu veux rester en vie, cow boy_'.

_Stupide, stupide Bella._

« **J'allais dire agaçant mais chacun son point de vue**. »

Ma bonne humeur subitement disparue, je lui dissimulais habilement mon regard et observais le paysage désertique de Rawlins. Nous aurions pu être aux abords du Grand Canyon que ça n'aurait rien changé. Ici, tout était fait de pierre et de sable. Un soleil de plomb, une dizaine de jours pluvieux par an, pas de collines verdoyantes ou de montagnes splendides. Rien qu'un désert aride et brûlant.

_Juste Rawlins_.

« **Et dire que je pensais exceller en tant que lunatique, j'ai trouvé bien plus grande joueuse que moi. »**

Haussant un sourcil, je ne lui accordais même pas le privilège d'être regardé. Nous ne devions pas approfondir cet embryon de relation qui semblait déjà s'être installé entre nous. En plus d'être bizarre, c'était malsain.

_Surtout pour lui_.

Alors, les yeux verrouillés sur la route, je lui répondis.

« **Je fais ça pour te préserver. Au lieu de me le reprocher, tu devrais t'estimer heureux que quelqu'un veille sur toi.** Du coin de l'œil, je vis sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de ses rires.

- **Me protéger ?** Il ricana de plus belle. **Dans quel monde vis-tu, sérieusement ? On est à Rawlins, Bella. Ici, il n'y a rien de mieux à faire que de courir avec de belles caisses et ridiculiser son concurrent**.

- **Tu en es vraiment sûr ?** lançai-je, mine de rien. **Il faut vraiment être idiot pour croire que tout est beau et rose, Edward. En particulier si ça vient de James. »**

Je secouais la tête, désespérée de lui faire entendre raison. Je n'arrivais pas à me l'expliquer, mais l'idée même qu'il s'abaisse à devenir l'homme de main du King, me révulsait. Je ne voulais pas de ça pour lui. Et j'étais flippée de constater à quel point toute cette histoire m'affectait, parce que ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

_Rien du tout_.

**« Je ne suis pas idiot à ce point**, me répondit-il d'un sérieux déroutant. **Je sais bien ce qu'il se passe dans ce genre d'endroit, Bella**. _Voilà son vrai visage_. Mâchoire contractée, yeux fixés sur la route, il n'avait plus rien de l'homme insouciant qu'il était, à peine quelques secondes auparavant. C'était un autre Edward qui conduisait maintenant la _Mustang_, sourcils froncés. **Mais c'est le chemin que j'ai choisi alors s'il te plaît, respecte ça.** »

A court de mots, je ne pus que me résigner et me taire.

_Pourquoi m'entêter et prêcher un converti ?_

De toute évidence, il était parfaitement inutile de le mettre en garde parce qu'Edward savait où il mettait les pieds et ce dans quoi il pénétrait. Même si ce monde n'était pas le sien, il s'en fichait. Ça n'était pas normal. Quelle personne sensée se laisserait entraîner en enfer pour quoi, de l'argent ?

J'étais déroutée.

« **A quoi tu penses ?** demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. »

Je n'ouvrais la bouche que pour lui indiquer le chemin. En fait, j'étais trop perturbée par l'idée qu'il entre sciemment dans tout ça pour vouloir lui parler. Moi qui ne rêvais que de quitter Rawlins et ses environs, j'avais mon parfait opposé là, assis juste à côté de moi. Et ça me tuait de le savoir.

**« Te préoccupe pas de ça, cow-boy**, souris-je, brusquement lasse. **Occupe-toi de m'amener à la villa et ça sera bien**.

- **Tu es un véritable casse-tête**, marmonna-t-il dans son coin. **Et lunatique à souhait, n'oublions pas de le préciser.**

- **Casse-tête que tu n'as pas à déchiffrer**, répliquai-je, piquée au vif. **Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu avais choisi d'apporter ta contribution à l'empire que James construisait, en toute connaissance de cause, d'ailleurs. Il y a cependant quelque chose de fondamental et sur laquelle tu as fait l'impasse, Edward.** Il sourcilla, son regard brusquement assombri. **J'appartiens à James**, dis-je douloureusement. Je détournais la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas l'expression de mon visage. C'était une chose que de réaliser que j'étais prisonnière de ce milieu, mais ç'en était une autre que de voir les autres me regarder avec pitié ou compassion. Je ne voulais pas de ça. _Jamais_. **Et ce soir, ne me fais pas croire qu'il ne t'a pas mis en garde parce que je ne te croirais pas**, continuai-je, tournant enfin la tête dans sa direction**. Tu enfreins toutes les règles avant même d'être entré dans le vif du sujet, cow-boy. C'est pas vraiment la bonne marche à suivre, tu sais.**

- **Tu n'es pas sa chose**, protesta-t-il doucement alors qu'il se garait dans le parking improvisé de la villa.

- **Ça ne te regarde pas, de toute manière,** conclus-je d'une voix ferme. **Contente-toi de faire ce que tu as à faire et tiens-toi loin de moi**. Je sortis de la voiture et il m'imita mais s'accouda à sa caisse, me fixant par-dessus sa _Mustang_. Son expression était confuse et … outrée ? Vexée ? Je n'arrivais pas dire. **Toi et moi, on est pas du même monde, Edward**, assénai-je, lui tournant volontairement le dos. Jasper arrivait déjà dans notre direction et je placardais un sourire sur mon visage, donnant le coup de grâce à la beauté divine derrière moi. **Je ne veux pas de toi dans mon entourage. Je te l'interdis, même. Après tout, tu n'es qu'un sous-fifre de plus du King, ni plus, ni moins**. »

J'étais certaine d'avoir entendu ses dents grincer, putain. Je me faisais l'effet d'être une horrible garce pour tenir un discours pareil mais je devais refroidir ses ardeurs et calmer le jeu. Ainsi, les choses ne pourraient être plus claires et quoi qu'il puisse en dire ou même penser, je le préservais d'une mort certaine.

_Putain de cow-boy._

« **Alors, Jasper, comment tu trouves la villa du King** ? demandai-je, feignant d'être intéressée par la réponse. Je m'en contrefichais, en réalité. Qu'il s'extasie sur cette baraque colossale autant qu'il le veuille. Bientôt, elle serait synonyme de mort et de trafics pour lui.

- **La maison est énorme !** siffla-t-il, impressionné. J'eus un sourire désabusé. Je connaissais ce genre de gars. Jasper était comme Miles, bon dieu de merde. _Impressionnable et naïf_. Le genre d'homme dont James raffolait.

- **Et encore, tu n'es pas entré à l'intérieur. Ton cœur ne tiendra pas le choc, **le taquinai-je gentiment. Inconsciemment, mon esprit associait l'image de Jasper à celle de Miles et j'eus un élan de sympathie envers lui. Il paraissait être le genre de type réglo qui ne voulait pas tomber dans un business aussi infernal que celui de James. _Pourrais-je le sauver de ce qui l'attend ?_ Je ne le savais pas.

- **Comment es-tu entrée dans tout ça, Bella ?** questionna le blondin, innocemment. Je me figeai sur une des marches de l'escalier avant de reprendre mon chemin vers l'entrée, haussant les épaules. **Nous parlerons de ça plus tard, d'accord ? Ce soir, les gars, c'est votre soirée. »**

Edward se posta à mes côtés, silencieux. Rien n'indiquait qu'il était contrarié ou même agacé par mon comportement. Il semblait indifférent à tout ça et peut-être était-ce tant mieux. Non, en réalité, c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour chacun de nous. Et je devais l'imiter. Combattre cette attraction incroyable qui me poussait presque à effleurer ses doigts des miens et d'inhaler son parfum si masculin et viril.

_Bella, focus, putain. _

Posant mes mains sur chacune des poignées de la porte d'entrée, je poussais sur les battants, laissant place à la musique et à la fête. Une vague de chaleur nous enseveli, me donnant l'envie de rester au-dehors, à l'écart de la foule.

_Mais James t'attends. _

_Vrai. J'avais un rôle à remplir alors autant m'y appliquer, non ? _

Offrant mon sourire le plus resplendissant à nos deux vainqueurs, j'attrapais chacune de leur main et les entrainais dans mon sillage, les plongeant au cœur de leur nouveau monde. Et lorsque la porte d'entrée fut refermée derrière nous, leur destinée était déjà toute tracée.

Qui j'étais ? Bella Swan, propriété d'une des puissantes montantes dans le trafic illégal.

Qu'est-ce que je faisais dans la vie ? Oh, j'envoyais des hommes aux portes de l'enfer. Pas mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ne cherchez pas, vous ne pouvez pas rivaliser.

Fuyez tant que vous le pouvez, innocents, parce qu'une fois ornés du symbole des Hellions, vous êtes finis.

**Bella's Diary**

_Oscar Wilde a dit un jour : « Il y a deux tragédies dans la vie : l'une est de ne pas satisfaire son désir et l'autre est de le satisfaire. »_

_Restait à savoir quel chemin j'emprunterais, puisque tout deux se solderont par une tragédie._

_B._

* * *

><p><strong>Nouvelle fiction, nouveau décor, nouvelle intrigue. <strong>

_**Hellions**_**, radicalement différent de **_**Notre Adieu**_**, est ma toute nouvelle création. Le texte a subi de nombreux changements et bien qu'il soit 'lisible', il est loin d'être parfait.**

**Aussi, j'attends beaucoup de vos premières impressions qui m'aideront à déterminer si je poursuivrais cette histoire sur FF ou non.**

**Pour celles qui lisent **_**Notre Adieu**_**, je me dépêche de m'y mettre pour vous concocter un Chapitre 23 digne de ce nom.**

**Merci à toutes celles qui liront et n'oubliez pas : le bouton vert est votre ami !**

**Bien à vous, C.**


End file.
